LUCES, CAMARA, ¡ACCION!
by Yunuen
Summary: Lo que sucede cuando una cámara de video cae en las manos de Miguel Ángel. ¡TERMINADO!
1. Vida Salvaje

.

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por gusto, con todo el gusto de mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**LUCES, CÁMARA… ¡ACCIÓN!**

1 Vida Salvaje

(_Miguel Ángel trae una cámara encendida; le habla a ésta._)

¡Bienvenidos al primer capítulo de esta nueva serie titulada: "Vida subterránea"!

En esta nueva serie, su documentalista favorito de la vida salvaje, o sea yo, Miguel Ángel Hamato, se aventurará a explorar el mundo que hasta ahora nadie ha tenido las agallas para explorar: la vida salvaje en las alcantarillas.

(_Ahora enfoca la cámara sobre un largo túnel de alcantarilla. Comienza a recorrerlo._)

En este mundo donde la oscuridad tiene predominio, habitan creaturas que la humanidad siquiera ha llegado imaginar que pudiesen existir, pero así es. Bajo los pies de la tranquila ciudadanía neoyorkina, habitan seres que bien pudieron haberse escapado de una película de horror; pero la madre naturaleza puede engañar los ojos de los incrédulos humanos, y esa es la razón por la que su documentalista favorito ha tomado la decisión de arriesgar la vida para llevar la verdad de estas fascinantes creaturas hasta sus hogares, contando con la única ayuda de su valor y de esta pequeña cámara de segunda mano que un valioso apoyo reparó.

(_Topa con una pared._)

¡Oh! El primer obstáculo en esta importantísima causa, pero quizás, sólo quizás haya suerte…

(_Palpa la pared, y de repente…_)

¡Se ha abierto un tipo de pasaje! Al fondo veo una luz.

(_Entra por el pasaje._)

Siendo terrenos nunca antes explorados, pudiera ser que las creaturas que habitan aquí sean peligrosas, pero también puede que no, pero, "por si las moscas", voy a paso sigiloso empleando una técnica aprendida durante mi prolongada estadía allá lejos en Japón, igual como hizo Bruno Díaz al ir a entrenarse antes de convertirse en Batman; y yo, siendo un documentalista, fui con mi clan del que procedo y del que me siento orgulloso, también para prepararme y poder afrontar los peligros como en el que estoy incursionando ahora.

Llego a un lugar que, a diferencia de los largos túneles, aquí está seco y a una temperatura agradable: es un espacio muy amplio, quizás se deba a que viven muchas creaturas en esta madriguera; también hay muchos objetos esparcidos aquí y allá, quizás son utilizados para su entretenimiento, porque imagino que estar toda la vida enclaustrados debe ser aburrido, pero no se observa ningún ejemplar a la vista ni mucho menos alguno que interactué con sus "juguetes". También observo que aquí fluye agua cristalina en una especie de estanque. Podría esperar a que alguna creatura baje a beber, pero creo que es mejor seguir explorando los alrededores.

Sin permitir que el exceso de confianza "me haga ojitos", me sigo desplazando con cautela, ayudándome a ocultarme con los objetos mismos que deben emplear las temibles creaturas que habitan este lugar tan grande.

(_La cámara la enfoca hacia arriba._)

Sí es grande este lugar, incluso puedo ver que hay un segundo nivel, pero más tarde exploraré allá arriba, porque un ruido se oye un poco más allá.

(_Va a donde se escucha el ruido, se agacha, entra y se arrastra_, e_nfocando casi desde el nivel del suelo._)

Inclinándome hasta donde mis cansadas piernas me lo permiten, busco cualquier indicio de vida… ¡y la hay!

Conteniendo la euforia hasta donde me es posible, me arrastro hasta donde he visto el ejemplar, y si mi experiencia no me engaña, se trata de una especie desconocida, y como es desconocida tengo el privilegio de bautizarla, y la llamaré… Quelonius Pipedus, porque es lo que parece: es una rara especie de tortuga que camina en dos patas.

(_La cámara la dirige de arriba hacia abajo, estudiando al ser que encontró._)

Este espécimen parece ser del género macho, y por las nulas arrugas en su cara, puedo deducir que debe ser joven; debe estar rondando la adolescencia. Otro detalle que puedo observar dada la corta y peligrosa distancia que he puesto entre el espécimen y yo, es una curiosa cinta color morado que trae atada en su cabeza alrededor de sus serenos ojos color café oscuro; por este simpático detalle de la cinta lo voy a llamar… Murasakiro, un término japonés que significa Morado.

(_Donatelo se da cuenta de que es observado por Miguel Ángel, que está tirado en el piso, grabándolo con una cámara._)

**Doni**: Mikey, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?

_(Miguel Ángel cubre con su mano la lente de la cámara.)_

**Mikey**: Estoy haciendo un documental de la vida salvaje de las alcantarillas.

**Doni**: ¿Estás realizando un documental sobre la vida salvaje que habita las alcantarillas, con la cámara que me pediste que reparara?

**Mikey**: ¡Aja! Y si no te importa, sigue en lo tuyo.

**Doni**: ¿Me estás considerando a mí dentro de ese documental?

**Mikey**: Sip.

**Doni**: ¿Como parte de la vida salvaje que habita las alcantarillas?

**Mikey**: Te digo que sigas en lo tuyo.

**Doni**: De acuerdo.

(_Donatelo se coloca unos audífonos y continúa en su trabajo.)_

(_Miguel Ángel descubre la cámara y continúa con la narración de su documental sobre la vida salvaje en las alcantarillas._)

Murasakiro parece que busca alimento entre la chatarra y fierros viejos que seguramente obtuvo hurgando en los grandes basureros de la gran metrópoli. ¡Ah! He captado la madre naturaleza en plena acción: nada se desperdicia, todo es reciclado, desde la pequeña hoja que cae del más pequeño arbusto, hasta el desecho de otro animal lo aprovecha otro animal.

(_Hace un rato que Donatelo fue al basurero para recoger algunas cosas que pudiese reciclar, y ahora está revisando minuciosamente esas cosas y ver si realmente sirven o si puede reparar y sacarles provecho._)

Dejamos a Murasakiro que continúe con su almuerzo. Me retiro lo más apacible que puedo para no molestar a nuestro amiguito de la cinta morada.

(_Se incorpora._)

Adentrándome de nueva cuenta al extenso territorio, me desplazo en busca de más especímenes de Quelonius Bipedus… ¡pero repentinamente surge de entre la maleza un ser muy peludo! ¡Salto para cubrirme e implorando a los Dioses que no me haya visto o que si me vio no me quiera para su almuerzo!

Ya seguro en mi improvisado escondite, observo detenidamente cada uno de los movimientos del ser que ha aparecido en escena.

(_Splinter va a sentarse en su sillón favorito para ver su telenovela favorita._)

(_Miguel Ángel de prisa va arrastrándose buscando estar más cerca de su Maestro para enfocarlo mejor con la cámara, cuidando no ser visto._)

Este ser es totalmente diferente a Murasakiro: todo su cuerpo está cubierto de pelo; tiene largas orejas, me pregunto si serán para oírme mejor; tiene ojos grandes, quizás sean para verme mejor… Se sienta en un mullido asiento, quizás hecho con su propio pelo, a mirar una extraña pantalla con luces mientras bebe algo caliente… ¡y puedo ver sus gigantescos dientes que segurísimo son para comerme mejor! Pero no me dejo amedrentar por su apariencia; y ya que es otra especie nueva, voy a nombrarla… Quesitus Andanti, porque es una rata que camina en dos patas. Puede que… Nuigurimi, Peluche en japonés, no sea tan agresivo como parece, bebe con mucho gusto su vaporosa bebida. Su pelo es gris pero ya presenta mechones blancos, lo que tal vez quiere decir que un espécimen llegando a la vejez y posiblemente sea el líder de su manada, si acaso Murasakiro y Nuigurimi formar parte de la misma manada; tal vez sólo conviven armoniosamente en paz.

Dejo que Nuigurimi siga embelesado con la pantalla de luces; otro día dedicaré más tiempo al estudio de su extraño comportamiento.

A pocos metros recorridos, me encuentro con otro espécimen de Quelonius Pipedus. Éste tiene, a diferencia de Murasakiro, una cinta de color azul, por lo que lo llamaré Ao, Azul en el idioma japonés.

Ao está sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, sus brazos sobre sus piernas, los ojos cerrados, y está completamente quieto. ¿Será acaso algún tipo de castigo impuesto por Nuigurumi, por haber faltado a alguna regla? ¿O será que así es como duermen los Quelonius Pipedus?

Como este es el primer video con el que sólo pretendo descubrir cuántos miembros conforman tan peculiar manada, no puedo detenerme a escudriñar al detalle sobre sus costumbres.

Dejo a Ao cumpliendo con su castigo, o durmiendo, o lo que esté haciendo, y subo al nivel superior, quizás haya más especímenes resguardados arriba, cuando… ¡a mi encuentro sale el más grande y fortachón de todos los Quelonius Pipedus! ¡Trae una cinta color rojo sobre esos feroces ojos color ámbar! ¡Ese color de cinta hace que parezca mucho más feroz de lo que su fuerte y retorcida quijada me dice que es! ¡Es… es… Akai! ¡Su cinta es roja como la sangre que va a de gustar de mi tierna y jugocita carne!

**Rafa**: ¿Qué andas haciendo Tontín?

(_Rafael se topa con Miguel Ángel, y quiere asustarlo, porque seguramente debe estar planeando alguna travesura y no quiere que lo inmiscuya; lo mira amenazadoramente._)

(_Miguel Ángel oculta tras su caparazón la cámara de video._)

**Mikey**: Nada… nada. Aquí pasándola.

(_Da media vuelta y corre derechito a su habitación._)

**Mikey**: ¡Uf! ¡Por poco y soy devorado por Akai! Esto de ser documentalista de animales no es lo mío. Es hora de poner en práctica mi opción B.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Este fic trata de que Mikey está experimentando con una vieja cámara de video que halló.

Su primer intento fue imaginarse lo que sería grabar la vida de los animales salvajes, pero ya no le gustó que si se encuentra con un animalito muy fiero termine como su almuerzo, así que en el siguiente capítulo pondrá en práctica su siguiente tentativa.

Si te pareció una idea muy rara o loca, es que sigo en mi fase de locura que todavía no logro averiguar por qué me ha dado. Ya quedó descartado el cereal muy azucarado porque desde hace un mes que no lo desayuno y sólo desayuno un cereal integral, pero sigo en mi fase de locura; y ya que estoy en esta fase de locura, pues hay que aprovecharla.

n.n

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimado(a) lector(a), y leer mi fic.

n.n


	2. Paparazzi

**.**

**N/A:**

**.**La palabra Paparazzi es el plural de Paparazzo. He escrito Paparazzi y no Paparazzo porque creo que todos estamos más acostumbrados a oír o leer Paparazzi y no tanto Paparazzo. Paparazzi es la palabra que se usa para denominar a esas personas sin escrúpulos y que tienen una conducta de fisgonear y entrometerse en la vida de las celebridades, tomándoles fotografías que usan como prueba. En el caso de Mikey, él no tiene cámara para sacar fotos pero sí su cámara de video.

**.**Lego es la palabra para referirse tanto a la compañía que fabrica los bloques de plástico interconectables, tanto como para referirse a los productos que lanza esta compañía. Lego fabrica bloques de plástico que se pueden conectar unos con otros, y juntando varios bloques entre sí, se puede formar prácticamente cualquier cosa, desde una casita hasta una ciudad con todo y monumentos, edificios y avenidas, así como todo tipo de vehículos. Lego lanza sus productos con temas específicos, como películas (Harry Potter, El Señor de los Anillos, Star Wars, etc., etc.) , ciudades (Paris, Londres, Tokio, etc., etc.), hasta superhéroes (DC, Marvel) y mundos prehistóricos también; las cajas que contienen los bloques ya vienen con instructivos de cómo conectar cada bloque para armar y crear tu temática favorita.

* * *

¡TIN TIN!

¡Suena la campana!

¡Segundo Round!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por gusto, con todo el gusto de mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**LUCES, CÁMARA… ¡ACCIÓN!**

2 Paparazzi

_Todo el alrededor es negro, como un cielo son estrellas, pero entonces, un pequeño destello resplandece y la luz termina con esa oscuridad; aparece la cara sonriente de Miguel Ángel; ha encendido su cámara de video._

_Miguel Ángel agita una mano a modo de saludo hacia la lente, luego enfoca la cámara al frente; comienza a caminar en silencio, como si no quisiera hacer ruido ni cuando respira, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido, como si quisiera que nadie se enterara que está grabando._

_La cámara enfoca todos los alrededores para asegurarse que la familia de Miguel Ángel se halla realizando sus actividades y que no haya nadie deambulando por la casa o los pasillos y descubra lo que está por ocurrir._

_No hay nadie deambulando por la casa ni es los pasillos._

_Entonces, la cámara se enfoca en el pasillo que conduce directo a la habitación de Donatelo. _

_Las luces de la habitación de Donatelo están encendidas, así que la cámara enfoca la puerta de la que se ve que sale la luz, avanzando decididamente hacia ésta. _

_Al llegar a la puerta, a través de la cámara, Miguel Ángel ve a su hermano; hace un "close up", es decir, Miguel Ángel manipula la cámara de video para que por el lente él pueda ver más de cerca lo que Donatelo está haciendo._

_Lo que hace Donatelo es armar otro recién adquirido Lego._

_No es un secreto que a Donatelo le encanta armar las piezas de Lego y formar lo que su imaginación de ingeniero le dicte. Sus series de Lego básicamente se enfocan en dinosaurios, ciudades, robotitos y vehículos. _

_Miguel Ángel no ve que este nuevo Lego sea un secreto que su hermano no quisiera que nadie se enterara. Continúa grabando los movimientos de Donatelo sólo para comprobar el buen funcionamiento de la cámara._

_Pasados unos minutos, parece que Donatelo ha terminado de armar las piezas._

_No habiendo ningún oscuro secreto de su hermano el Tecnonoño que él pudiera descubrir con su cámara de video, Miguel Ángel está por retirarse cuando, una pieza con forma del personaje Neo, el protagonista de Matrix, llama poderosamente su atención._

_Neo está peleando con decenas de Agentes Smith._

_(Donatelo manipula los muñequitos de Lego como si estuvieran peleando). _

_¡Donatelo está jugando a Matrix! _

_Y se queja de Miguel Ángel por jugar con sus figuras de acción del Centinela de Plata. _

_Con ayuda de sus habilidades ninja, Miguel Ángel puede adentrarse más a la habitación de Donatelo, y escudándose con un escritorio, la cámara escudriña abiertamente la mesa en la que está construida la Ciudad con bloques Lego; en verdad se parece a la Ciudad de la película pero en pequeño._

_Con la cámara, Miguel Ángel graba la pelea de Neo contra los Agentes Smith._

_Obteniendo lo que quería, se retira tan sigilosamente como llegó._

- ¡Tengo una exclusiva! ¡Tengo una exclusiva! ¡De algo ha servido tantos años de entrenamiento ninja: con mi extraordinario sigilo puedo descubrir hasta los secretos mejor guardados! ¡Lo de ser Paparazzi va conmigo! -

_Grita Miguel Ángel muy emocionado por haber descubierto un secreto de Donatelo._

- ¡Ahora hay que vender la exclusiva al mejor postor…!

_Calla, y se detiene._

_No puede estar gritando como loco; si su familia oye sus gritos dejaran de estar tranquilamente en sus asuntos para saber qué pasa y no podrá espiar a nadie más._

_Enfoca la cámara hacia su alrededor._

_Nadie se ha molestado en ver por qué gritó._

- Perfecto. –

_Ahora, la cámara apunta hacia la puerta de la habitación de Rafael._

_Esta vez, la cámara va con más prisa hacia la puerta del cuarto de Rafael, y estando ahí, enfoca a Rafael desde el umbral; está recostado en su hamaca, de espaldas a la puerta; está durmiendo._

_Cuando Miguel Ángel está por irse, oye hablar a Rafael muy bajo._

- Es tan fácil hablar contigo… -

_Su voz se oye algo triste, y parece que platica con nadie, pero la cámara no enfoca a nadie más que a Rafael. _

- Contigo puedo ser sincero… -

_Sí, está platicando con alguien, pero Rafael está solo; tal vez está hablando por su celular ya que su brazo está doblado como si estuviera sosteniendo su celular._

- Sólo hablando contigo me siento mejor, mejor que escuchando el sermón de Leo o su consejos de tomar té o meditar para calmarme; mejor que soportar las bromas de Mikey cuando no tengo ganas de reír; mejor que ayudarle a Doni a darle mantenimiento al Acorazado porque, aunque Doni no me fastidia con preguntas ni haciendo babosadas para que me ría, a veces no es suficiente… -

_¿Quién ese alguien con quien habla Rafael?_

_Casey no puede ser. Si Rafael quisiera hablar con Casey iría a verlo. Tal vez es alguien que no puede visitar porque no quiere que su familia sepa quién es._

- Sólo tú me entiendes… -

_No hay manera de acercarse. En el cuarto de Rafael no hay muchas cosas en las que Miguel Ángel pudiera esconderse y estar lo suficientemente cerca para grabar las expresiones de Rafael o incluso poder oír el nombre de esa persona con quien Rafael revela sus más profundos pesares._

_Miguel Ángel sabe que la persona con la que puedes ser tan abierto, después de tu mejor amigo, es tu novia._

_Rafael tiene novia..._

_¡Rafael tiene novia!_

_Miguel Ángel está por dejar escapar sus pensamientos en un grito de entusiasmo, pero solito se tapa la boca._

_Se retira cautelosamente._

_No habrá obtenido el nombre de la novia, pero la conversación es igualmente valiosa._

_Baja al primer nivel sólo para ponerse a dar brincos como canguro. No puede ponerse a gritar para expresar su alegría… ¡ha sido muy hábil descubriendo dos secretos!, pero sí puede dar de brincos para celebrar lo buen paparazzi que es. _

_Ya que ha celebrado, ahora la cámara de video apunta a la puerta del recinto de Splinter. _

_Imposible._

_Es imposible "colarse" a la habitación de un Maestro Ninja, así que escoge un objetivo más fácil: Leonardo._

_Esta vez la cámara va hacia su objetivo con mucho pero con mucho cuidado, aunque Miguel Ángel se ve confiado. No es la primera vez que se "cuela" a la habitación de su hermano mayor sin que él perciba su presencia; es una táctica que le ha costado mucho trabajo aprender, pero le ha sido de gran utilidad para sus bromas, y ahora más._

_La cámara graba desde la entrada y capta a Leonardo leyendo algo, recostado en su cama. _

_Leonardo está leyendo._

_¿Qué puede haber de oscuro y secreto en un libro?_

_Pero Miguel Ángel comprende enseguida que no puede llegarse engañar por las apariencias. Con Donatelo y Rafael parecía que hacían cosas comunes y nada interesantes, pero descubrió que no._

_Hace un "close up" al rostro de su hermano mayor… le sorprende su melancólica expresión, parece que en cualquier momento Leonardo va a romper en llanto._

_Intrigado por lo que pudiera estar leyendo Leonardo, y empleando su sigilo a su máxima expresión, Miguel Ángel entra a la habitación, y se acuclilla prácticamente al lado de la cama. Sabe que cuando Leonardo se concentra en algo, es casi imposible que se distraiga, y empleando su táctica especial, no hay manera que se dé cuenta que está junto a él._

_La cámara se enfoca en el título del libro, así, Miguel Ángel descubre que no es un libro sino un cómic japonés; es un "manga" lo que Leonardo está leyendo._

_Miguel Ángel sabe que su hermano mayor le tiene aprecio a la cultura japonesa ya que su Maestro Splinter y el Maestro de su Maestro, Yoshi, son originarios de Japón, por lo que él está muy interesado en conocer sus "raíces", así que no le sorprende mucho descubrir que Leonardo está leyendo un manga, ya lo sabía, pero al leer el título de ese manga, que aunque está en japonés lo entiende, eso sí le sorprende_.

"Maho Kishi Reiasu"

_A través de la lente de la cámara de video, Miguel Ángel observa la escritura nipona con el corazón latiéndole muy deprisa y con la mente trabajando a máxima velocidad tratando de recordar el género al que pertenece ese manga…_

_Así como en el cómic existe una clasificación, también en el manga la hay, y eso se lo explicó Leonardo una vez cuando vio lo que estaba leyendo y descubrió que era un manga; el manga que estaba leyendo esa vez era Rurouni Kenshin (es un samurái), y le explicó que ese era un manga "Jidaimono" porque la trama se desarrolla en el Japón de la época feudal y que la lectura de este tipo de mangas es apta para jóvenes y adultos; también le explicó que un manga "Kodomo" es propio para niños; o el "Shojo", que es para las chicas adolescentes…_

_Miguel Ángel decide no recordar más de la plática porque se queda con una palabra: Shojo; y viendo bien, la portada del manga que lee Leonardo muestra a tres chicas adolescentes. Le parece oír un "click" al darse cuenta del tipo de manga que lee su hermano mayor al relacionar el género, el título y la portada._

_Conteniendo magistralmente su desbordada emoción, Miguel Ángel se incorpora para salir de ahí e ir en busca de alguien que esté interesado en conocer tan extraordinarios secretos que ha captado con su cámara, claro que, por un precio razonable; pero entonces, Leonardo, lentamente, gira la cabeza, perdiendo interés en su lectura y concentrándose en su persona._

- Mikey. –_ con cautela, cierra el manga y lo sostiene de tal modo que sus dedos ocultan la portada._

- "_¡Quelonios!"_ – _Miguel Ángel maldice para sus adentros_ – _"¡Leo y su megafenomenal percepción psíquica!_" -

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – sonríe _al imaginar que debe tratarse de algo diferente_ - ¿O intentaste hacerme otra de tus bromas? -

- Esteee… nop, sólo pasaba por aquí. -

- Mikey, no mientas. Si entraste sin que me diera cuenta es que algo tramas. Lo bueno que estoy mejorando en percibir lo que quiere permanecer oculto a los sentidos. -

- Qué bueno… Y bueno, yo me voy, pero tengo una pregunta. -

- ¿Cuál? -

- ¿"Maho Kishi Reiasu" es un manga para chicas_? -_

- Ah…- _se pone nervioso_ - te diré que… sí, sí lo es, pero… pero… ¿y esa cámara? – _trata de cambiar el tema de conversación._

- La encontré cuando acompañé a Doni en su recolecta quincenal de basura reciclable y la reparó para mí. -

- Y… -

- Y fui a la selva para descubrir especies que nadie ha descubierto, grabarlas en video y volverme famoso, pero lo que descubrí es que ser explorador es peligroso. -

- ¿Y luego? -

- Luego me lancé como paparazzi porque soy bueno escabulléndome sin que nadie se dé cuenta, ni tú te diste cuenta que entré. Ya tengo tres fabulosas noticias que se van a vender como pizza caliente. – _sonríe de orgullo._

- En eso te felicito, hermanito, pero… -

_Leonardo, en un rápido movimiento, arroja el manga que leía sobre su cama para tener libres sus dos manos e intenta quitarle la cámara a Miguel Ángel._

- ¡Oye! –

- ¡Entraste a mi habitación no para jugarme una broma sino para grabarme en mi momento de privacidad! ¡Eso no está bien, Mikey! -

_Miguel Ángel esquiva bastante bien a Leonardo. _

- ¿Y yo que tengo la culpa que tu oscuro secreto sea leer mangas para chicas adolescentes? -

- ¡Maho Kishi Reiasu no sólo es para chicas adolescentes! -

- ¡Pero sí tu mismo me lo confirmaste cuando te pregunté! –

- ¡Y te repito que Maho Kishi Reiasu no sólo es para chicas adolescentes! -

_Leonardo se arroja contra Miguel Ángel y lo derriba._

- ¡Ah! –

_Forcejean._

- Maho Kishi Reiasu sí es para chicas adolescentes… pero… - _parece que le es difícil explicarse _– pero no lo entenderían, tú que sólo lees comics de superhéroes, o Rafa que sólo lee revistas de mecánica o Doni que sólo lee revistas de ciencia. -

- No, no lo entiendo, pero tu oscuro secreto va a ser el que me dé a ganar bastante más que los otros dos… -

- ¿Cuál oscuro secreto? – _se oye una voz algo grave desde el umbral de la habitación de Leonardo._

_Miguel Ángel y Leonardo dejan de forcejear al oír la voz; esto lo aprovecha Miguel Ángel para apartarse de Leonardo y ponerse de pie rápidamente._

_Leonardo se levanta con una lentitud nerviosa._

_Rafael (quien trae en brazos un oso de peluche color amarillo marfil y con un moño color café atado al cuello) y Donatelo, han ido a ver lo que pasa al escuchar que se estaba desatando una lucha._

- Les tengo una exclusiva. – _les dice Miguel Ángel satisfecho por su trabajo_ – A Leo le gusta "Maho Kishi Reiasu". -

- ¿Y? -

- ¿Cómo que "Y", Rafa? – _Miguel Ángel va por el manga y lo sostiene frente a la cara de Rafael._

- Necesitamos contexto, Mikey. – _dice Donatelo, pero prefiere consultar la internet a través de su teléfono celular en vez de esperar la respuesta de su hermanito_ – Interesante. -

- ¿Qué hay de interesante en las cosas aburridas que lee Leo? – _toma el manga que le muestra Miguel Ángel_.

- Leo me ha prestado algunos ejemplares suyos y no son nada aburridos, Rafita, o al menos los libros que me ha prestado. Lo interesante es que "Maho Kishi Reiasu", o por su titulo en inglés "Magic Knigth Rayearth", o en español, "Las Guerreras Mágicas", es un manga que resulta ser una de las mejores historias de Clamp. Clamp es un grupo de cuatro mujeres que crea manga para chicas; sus historias son tan geniales, que se han ganado el título de "Las Reinas del Shojo". -

- ¿"Las Guerreras Mágicas"? – _dice Rafael_ – Eso sí que suena como un cuento cursi para chicas. -

- ¡Y yo descubrí que Leo lee "Las Guerreras Mágicas"! – _presume Miguel Ángel _– Ahora tienen que pagarme. -

- ¿Qué? – _dice Donatelo._

_Rafael lo ignora; se aproxima a Leonardo y le entrega el oso de peluche._

– Toma. Quién sabe qué hacía en mi cuarto. -

_Leonardo, que parecía tenso, al recibir el osito de peluche cambia su expresión: sonríe._

- Gracias. -

_Sus tres hermanos menores lo miran esperando a que les diga cualquier excusa que explique el por qué lee ese cómic japonés._

- Yo creo que "Las Guerreras Mágicas" no es un manga que deban leer las chicas exclusivamente. La historia no se centra en romances color rosa, es más un viaje épico a un mundo donde la magia existe y sobre el descubrimiento de la fortaleza que posee el espíritu de las protagonistas. -

_Rafael comienza a hojear el manga, Donatelo se le acerca para ver también, como para comprobar lo que les ha dicho la tortuga de la bandana azul._

- Soy un paparazzi – _dice Miguel Ángel _- y mi negocio es descubrir oscuros secretos y venderlos. Descubrí el oscuro secreto de Leo: lee manga que son sólo para chicas. Ya lo saben gracias a mí y ahora tienen que pagarme. –

- Mikey, - _dice Leonardo_ - no has hecho un buen negocio. Primero debiste informarles a tus clientes del estupendo "oscuro secreto" que habías descubierto; después, debiste regatear con ellos el precio que estaban dispuestos a pagar con tal de tener ese secreto. Ahora, ni Rafa ni Doni van a pagarte. -

_Miguel Ángel observa a Rafael y a Donatelo esperanzado en que su negocio no se haya arruinado_.

- Ni loco. –

- No voy a pagar por un servicio que ni siquiera has ofrecido. -

_Dicen ambos sin dejar de hojear el manga._

- Bueno… todavía tengo otros dos oscuros secretos que puedo ofrecerles. -

- Nah. – _dice Rafael _- Ya tengo con que reírme de nuestro intrépido líder por un buen rato. – _agita el manga en lo alto._

- Yo quiero averiguar qué pudo llamar la atención de Leo en este manga del género Shojo. -

- Vamos a la sala. – _Rafael le sugiere a Donatelo_ – Puedo leer en voz alta y carcajearnos a todo pulmón de las cursilerías de este cómic para chicas y que el Intrépido nos escuche. -

- Vamos. –

_Los dos van a la sala._

- ¡Pero ese tomo es el desenlace de la primer saga de Maho Kishi Reiasu y no lo he terminado de leer! –

_Leonardo trata de detenerlos pero sus dos hermanos lo ignoran totalmente._

_Deja escapar un suspiro de frustración, pero oye otro de decepción. Voltea a ver a su hermanito._

- No lo hiciste tan mal, Mikey, sólo te falló la negociación para vender los secretos que descubriste. –

- Igual que a Peter Parker cuando trató de vender al Diario El Clarín sus primeras fotos de Spiderman. -

- Pero sabes que fisgonear en la privacidad de los demás no está bien. -

- Lo siento. Voy a borrar los secretos que grabé. –

_Decae más el ánimo de Miguel Ángel al haber hecho algo indebido._

_Leonardo se aproxima a su hermanito y pone su mano en el hombro de él._

- Puedes continuar experimentando con tu cámara de video. Ya descubrirás qué utilidad puedes darle. El Campeón del Nexo de Batalla no puede rendirse tan pronto. –

_Gracias al gentil tono de voz de Leonardo, Miguel Ángel recupera su confianza. _

- ¡Claro que no!... digo… ¡Claro que sí!... digo… Tú me entiendes. –

- Te entiendo. –

_Miguel Ángel se va deprisa, ansioso por descubrir esa utilidad que puede darle a su cámara de video._

- Lo que no entiendo, - _Leonardo le dice al osito de peluche_ – es qué hacías en la habitación de Rafa, Ogima. ¿O te llevó sin mi permiso, como siempre? -

_El osito de peluche le responde con esa sonrisa perpetua en su carita._

_Mientras tanto, en la sala, Rafael empieza a leer en voz alta el manga que le arrebató a Leonardo, pero a los pocos minutos deja de hacerlo para concentrarse mejor en la trama._

_Leonardo llega a la sala con el osito de peluche en un brazo y pañuelos desechables y más mangas en la otra mano. _

_Deja la caja de pañuelos y los mangas sobre la mesita de estar._

- Está resultando un desenlace bastante atroz, Leo. - _le dice Donatelo con mucha tristeza._

- Sí… - _dice Rafael al tomar un pañuelo desechable y sonarse las fosas nasales._

- Pero hay muchos detalles que no comprendo. – _dice Donatelo._

- Sí… - dice Rafael ahora secándose los ojos.

- Deben leer desde el principio. – _dice Leonardo al tomar los otros tomos que ya ha leído y los poner frente a Donatelo, dejándolos a la entera disposición de sus hermanos._

- Es lógico. – _toma un pañuelo desechable para secarse los ojos._

_Después, Donatelo agarra el primer tomo, y Rafael deja el tomo que estaban leyendo para leer ese primer tomo junto con él_.

_Leonardo se retira tranquilamente con su osito a su habitación._

- ¡Luego me prestas "Las Guerreras Mágicas"! – le grita Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Claro! –

_Leonardo ve pasar a su hermanito con bastante prisa hacia… alguna parte._

- Si la siguiente idea de Mikey es más tremenda que ser Paparazzi, vamos a necesitar a una auténtica Guerrera Mágica para que nos proteja. -

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

**N/A**:

**.**En el capitulo "City at War Parte 1", de 2k3, Doni trata de imitar una técnica de pelea que emplea Neo al enfrentarse a los agentes Smith pero no le sale bien ^^' Yo no creía que a Doni pudiera interesarle este tipo de pelis, pero en este cap, se ve que le encanta Matrix.

**.**La idea de que Leo lee mangas lo copie de un fic en inglés que no recuerdo cómo se llama, creo que es Obscure Secret, o algo así; en ese fic, Mikey no trae una cámara ni de video ni para sacar fotos, pero entra al cuarto de Leo nada más para averiguar si su hermano mayor acaso tiene algún oscuro secreto, y lo halla: a Leo le gusta leer mangas del género Jidaimono que oculta en los libros de filosofía y artes marciales xD No sé cómo es visto un Otaku allá en Estados Unidos, pero acá en México es de lo más normal leer mangas, así que en mis fics, a los otros no les parece raro que Leo lea mangas como Rurouni Kenshin, pero en este cap, Mikey lo cacha leyendo otro tipo de manga, un manga para chicas; pero yo concuerdo con Leo: me parece que la trama de Las Guerreras Mágicas es por mucho muy interesante, y es tan emocionante, que no puede clasificarse estrictamente en el género Shojo; no como Sailor Moon, ese manga sí es Shojo puro.

n.n

**.**Y sobre con quién platica Rafita, lo descubrirás en otro fic.

n.n

* * *

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimado(a) lector(a), y leer mi fic.

n.n


	3. Tokio casi fue destruido por Ogima

.

**N/A**: Daikaiju significa "Gran Monstruo" en japonés.

* * *

¡_La última y nos vamos_, Mikey!

Mikey _narra lo que pasa. _

_Yo narro en una pequeña intervención, pero después prosigue _Mikey.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por gusto, con todo el gusto de mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**LUCES, CÁMARA… ¡ACCIÓN!**

3 El día en que Tokio fue casi destruido por Daikaiju Ogima

¡Es un día bellamente soleado en la Ciudad de Tokio, perfecto para la celebración del Día Blanco!

En Japón, el 14 de febrero son las chicas las que regalan chocolate a los chicos; y el 14 de marzo, que es conocido como el Día Blanco, los chicos deben regalarle algo a las chicas que un mes antes les regalaron chocolate... ¡y hoy es 14 de marzo!

Además de buscar un bonito presente, las felices parejas de novios se pasean por las tranquilas calles de Tokio o por los frondosos parques, pensando cómo pueden celebrar este día tan importante.

**Milk**: ¿A dónde iremos a celebrar nuestro amor eterno Goku?

**Goku**: No lo sé. (lleva las manos detrás de la nuca muy despreocupadamente) ¿A dónde quieres ir?

**Milk**: ¡A comer a un fino restaurante!

**Goku**: No tengo dinero.

**Milk**: ¡Goku! ¡Tú nunca tienes dinero! ¿No te da vergüenza ser un holgazán?

**Goku**: No.

**Milk**: Sí ya me lo decía mi madre, que no ibas a hacer un buen esposo.

**Goku**: Milk, no he buscado trabajo porque nunca he necesitado dinero.

**Milk**: ¿Y cómo piensas sostener a nuestra familia? ¿Cómo pagarás los estudios universitarios de nuestro hijo? Lo que mi padre me dio como dote no durará por siempre.

**Goku**: Milk, por favor, no quiero discutir sobre eso en un día tan bonito y especial.

**Milk**: ¿Y cómo lo vamos a celebrar si no tienes dinero?

Otras parejas no se complican tanto la vida, como la que se encuentra en lo que parece ser un gimnasio equipado con artefactos muy sofisticados.

**Bulma**: Vegeta, deja de entrenar. ¿Por qué no vamos al cine a ver una película?

**Vegeta**: ¡Soy el Príncipe de los Sayayin y no permitiré que un tipo de clase baja como Goku me supere!

Bulma se acerca a Vegeta arriesgando la vida, porque Vegeta no deja de entrenar y, por descuido o por arrogancia, puede lanzarle un ataque mortal a ella.

Y eso pasa.

Vegeta le lanza un golpe a Bulma pero ella ni retrocede ni se asusta; a escasos centímetros de golpearla de lleno, Vegeta detiene el golpe.

**Bulma**: Has entrenado toda esta semana (toma entre sus manos el puño que la iba a golpear). También debes descansar. No podrás vencer a Goku si estás agotado.

Vegeta baja su brazo pero sin apartar a la mujer que le ha dado un hijo. La mira fijamente, como esperando que ella le diga otra razón más sensata para que deje de entrenar.

Bulma sólo le sonríe.

Vegeta se relaja, aunque el tono de su voz no mucho.

**Vegeta**: Ni creas que iremos a ver "Madagascar 3" por enésima vez.

Caminan ambos tomados de la mano hacia la salida del gimnasio.

**Bulma**: Trunks se va a quedar con mi madre.

**Vegeta**: Pero tampoco veremos "Blanca Nieves y el Cazador".

**Bulma**: No es el cuento de hadas clásico. He oído buenas críticas de esa película, es de acción y sobre todo de intriga y misterio.

A Vegeta parece interesarle.

**Vegeta**: ¿Y hay peleas?

**Bulma**: Se desata una gran guerra.

**Vegeta**: Me encantan las guerras.

**Bulma**: Lo sé.

Otros no tienen pareja pero esperan a que se les declaren, por ejemplo, en una casa en suburbios de Tokio, dos hermanas platican animadamente.

**Kasumi**: ¡Qué bonito día! ¿No te parece Nabiki?

**Nabiki**: Sí, es muy bonito, el día perfecto para que Ranma por fin acepte a Akane como su prometida.

**Kasumi**: ¡Tienes razón! Iré a ver a Akane para sugerirle que hoy se ponga un hermoso vestido. Quizás así Ranma se le declare más pronto que tarde.

Nabiki se interpone en el camino de su hermana mayor.

**Nabiki**: Te apuesto que el tarado de Ranma no se le declara hoy a Akane.

**Kasumi**: Nabiki, no creo que sea correcto que estés apostando sobre un asunto tan delicado.

**Nabiki**: Entras a la apuesta, ¿sí o no?

Kasumi parece molesta, pero luego se ve decidida a…

**Kasumi**: Cien yenes a que Ranma se le declara hoy a Akane.

**Nabiki**: ¡Hecho!

Por su parte, Ranma está transformado en chica sólo para darse el gusto de comer helado hasta reventar.

Otros quieren aprovechar este día tan especial para declarársele a la chica por la que suspiran.

En la sala de una lujosa mansión, un chico de cabello rebelde y tez bronceada se ve muy animado.

**Seiya**: ¡Hoy es el día en el que voy a declarármele a la chica por la que suspiro! ¡Hoy es el día en el que voy a declarármele a la Diosa por la que he peleado sin fin de batallas!

**Ikki**: ¿Y cómo a qué horas va a ser eso?

**Seiya**: En cuanto Shun estén de vuelta con el presente para Saori-san.

**Shiryu**: ¿Has enviado a Shun por un obsequio por el que TÚ deberías haber ido?

**Seiya**: Hai. Abusando de su buen corazón, le dije que fuera a buscar el más grandioso de los regalos que se le puede dar a una Diosa.

Shiryu mueve la cabeza en señal de total desaprobación.

**Ikki**: Tienes suerte. Mientras yo estaba ocupado y te aprovechaste del buen corazón de mi ototo, Hyoga vio que se iba solo y lo acompañó, sino, ya te hubiera rostizado, mi pequeño pony alado.

**Seiya**: Ah… sí… qué suerte tengo…

El chico moreno se pone nervioso. No estaba dentro de sus planes ser asado vivo por su amigo quien está bajo la protección de la constelación del Ave Fénix.

**Seiya**: "Le imploro a mi Diosa que Shun no tarde en regresar."

Hay otros menos afortunados. Vagan solos por las calles atestadas de parejitas alegres, y no es porque no hayan amado alguna vez, o porque no hayan sido amados alguna vez, es porque esa persona especial sencillamente está muy lejos.

Por la calle vaga solitario un simpático chico de orejas puntiagudas, uniforme purpura y piel color verde.

**Chico Bestia**: ¿Dónde estarás, Terra?, Y en donde estés, ¿será un día tan bonito como aquí? Espero que sea un bonito día pero no triste como el día de hoy.

Pero para los chicos desafortunados, el Destino puede llegar a ser misericordioso en ocasiones.

Una linda chica rubia va en el Tren Bala de Japón, mirando la imponente ciudad desde la ventana.

**Terra**: ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahorita, Chico Bestia? Ojala nada, porque te voy a caer de sorpresa… o mejor si, así tendré una excusa para raptarte.

Terra sonríe feliz por la grandiosa idea que se le ha ocurrido, no la de raptarse a Chico Bestia, sino de ir a verlo justamente ese día.

¡Sip! Es un día bellamente soleado en la Ciudad de Tokio, perfecto para pensar en la persona amada, pero hay "otros" que creen que este día es perfecto para salir y hacer fechorías.

Una enorme sombra se posa sobre la cuidad.

Todos los que estaban disfrutando de los cálidos rayos del sol voltean hacia el cielo, intrigados por la repentina aparición de la enorme nube, pero, lo que ven no es una nube…

Terra mira muy sorprendida desde su lugar en el Tren Bala.

**Terra**: ¿Qué es eso?

Por un segundo, todos miran sorprendidos que algo tan grande haya aparecido tan repentinamente, y…

-¡AAAAAH!

¡El terror invade los corazones de los habitantes de Tokio porque lo que han visto comienza a derribar todo lo que se encuentra a su paso!

¡BROOOMMMMM!

¡La gente corre despavorida al ver a un enorme monstruo que ha llegando a la ciudad…!, o casi todos echan a correr, hay otros más incrédulos que siguen mirando sin pestañer cómo avanza el monstruo peligrosamente hacia ellos.

**Hyoga**: ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo, Shun?

**Shun**: Amigo… si estás viendo a un lindo osito de peluche color amarillo marfil y que trae un gracioso moño color chocolate atado en su cuello, de una altura de un edificio de 50 pisos… sí, estoy viendo lo mismo que tú.

**Hyoga**: Un lindo osito de peluche ataca Tokio.

**Shun**: Pero no es un osito de peluche ordinario, es el legendario Daikaiju Ogima.

**Hyoga**: ¿Daikaiju Ogima?

**Shun**: El Gran Monstruo Ogima despierta cada 14 de marzo. La leyenda dice que, hace 300 años, el malvado mago Hamato Rafael, como ninguna chica lo quería por su mal carácter, le impuso una maldición a un osito de peluche para que se volviera inmenso y aterrorizara a todo Japón cada año en el Día Blanco para impedir que la dicha se completara tras celebrar el 14 de febrero.

Las personas reconocen ese monstruo.

En sus mentes ven al causante de esta tragedia que sucede año con año.

**Rafa**: ¡Si yo no puedo celebrar el 14 de febrero ni el 14 de marzo, nadie lo hará! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Y año tras año, siglo tras siglo, cada 14 de marzo aparece… ¡Daikaiju Ogima para que en nombre del malvado mago Hamato Rafael se vengue de todos los felices enamorados aterrorizándolos y que no celebren su día!... o sus dos días más bien.

**Shun**: Aunque no apareció en los últimos años, pero hoy ha venido más furioso que nunca.

Las personas dejan de recordar las fechorías de ese malvad mago y corren por sus vidas.

¡Con un manotazo, Daikaiju Ogima destruye un edificio que se desmorona en pedazos!

¡Con sus pies aplasta decenas y decenas de automóviles y de motocicletas estén estacionados o no!

¡Y con los rayos incandescentes que sales de sus ojos hace arder en llamas todo a su alrededor!

A las felices personas se les ha borrado la sonrisa de sus caras, y el terror fluye en sus corazones como un río que se ha desbordado…

Excepto en un chico.

**Hyoga**: ¡Shun, regresa! ¡En esa dirección es por donde viene el Daikaiju!

**Shun**: ¡Debemos detener a Ogima-sama!

**Hyoga**: Ya imaginaba que dirías eso, que le llamarías con el extremo respeto que sólo los japoneses son capaces de mostrar.

El chico rubio va tras su amigo.

Pero hay otros individuos que tampoco pueden permanecer indiferentes.

**Goku**: ¡Milk, mira! ¡Daikaiju Ogima ha regresado después de mucho tiempo!

Goku piensa en ir a detenerlo, pero…

**Milk**: ¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte Goku! (lo detiene agarrándolo de una oreja)

**Goku**: ¡Ayayayayayayay! ¡Eso duele!

**Milk**: Siempre es lo mismo contigo: te la pasas de pelea en pelea y nunca salimos juntos siquiera a dar un paseo.

**Goku**: ¡Pero Milk, ese monstruo va a destruir Tokio! ¡No… no sólo Tokio, sino todo Japón!

**Milk**: ¡Qué otro se encargue de salvar el mundo! Tú y yo vamos a celebrar el White Day.

**Goku**: ¡Pero… ay!

Goku es llevado de la oreja, voluntariamente a fuerzas, a festejar ese día especial.

En otra parte, Ranma, convertido en una chica pelirroja, está por comerse el 15avo helado, cuando una fuerte sacudida hace cimbrar a todo el local, y su helado se derrama.

**Ranma**: ¡Mi helado! (la rabia se apodera de "ella" cuando hay otra sacudida) ¡¿Quién está armando tanto alboroto?! (se levanta de su lugar) ¡Me las va a pagar por tangrave osadía! (mira por la ventana y se da cuenta del causante de su desgracia) ¡TÚ!

Ranma sale muy deprisa del local de postres para enfrentarse a enorme oso de peluche.

Las personas huyen presas del terror alejándose tan rápido como pueden del gran Daikaiju Ogima que les está arruinando la fiesta… pero hay un chico que va en sentido contrario a la estampida de gente.

**Ryoga**: Akane… mi querida Akane… (el chico parece muy triste; alguien pasa muy rápido y lo golpea en el hombro, pero parece no darse cuenta)

**-** ¡Oye, es para el otro lado! ¿Quieres morir? (le grita sin detenerse para nada)

**Ryoga**: Akane... cómo me gustaría que este día pudiéramos celebrarlo tú y yo, juntos, pero no hallo el valor para revelarte mis sentimientos por ti…

Una fuerte sacudida lo saca de sus pensamientos y mira hacia el frente. Como es algo inmenso tiene que levantar la vista hasta donde puede estirar el cuello.

**Ryoga**: Es... un osito de peluche…

Este amigo, lejos de aterrarse por el esponjosito Daikaiju Ogima, se emociona.

**Ryoga**: ¡ES EL OSITO DE PELUCHE MÁS LINDO Y ENORME QUE HE VISTO JAMÁS! ¡ES EL REGALO PERFECTO PARA AKANE! ¡SE LO REGALARÉ Y SE DARÁ CUENTA QUE MI AMOR POR ELLA ES TAN GRANDE COMO EL OSITO!

Se dirige derechito a lo que puede ser su perdición.

Cuando Vegeta y Bulma están por entrar al cine también se percatan de la terrible situación.

**Bulma**: ¿Ya te fijaste, Vegeta, que de repente apareció un enorme pero bonito oso de peluche?

**Vegeta**: Desde hace un rato.

**Bulma**: ¡Qué tonta soy! Cómo puedo dudar de las habilidades de mi príncipe.

**Vegeta**: Llegamos a buena hora para ver "Blancanieves y El Cazador."

**Bulma**: Lo que me quieres decir es que no harás nada para salvar a la ciudad.

**Vegeta**: Para eso está Kakaroto.

**Bulma**: Es algo que ha hecho desde chiquito. Puedo confiar en que él nos salvara, otra vez.

Entran al cine antes de que cierren por la emergencia que hay y se queden sin ver la película.

Hyoga y Shun llegan donde está Daikaiju Ogima.

**Hyoga**: Verlo de más cerca es colosal.

**Shun**: ¡Ogima-sama, por favor, no destruyas la cuidad!

**Hyoga**: ¿Crees que eso funcione?

**Shun**: Hay que intentarlo. Es un osito bajo la influencia de un hechizo poderoso; no es su culpa todo el caos que está desatando.

**Hyoga**: Si lo vemos de esa manera…

Los dos chicos están por gritan con todas sus fuerzas a Daikaiju Ogima, cuando, llega corriendo muy rápidamente un chico de cabello oscuro y se trepa a una de las piernas de él.

**Ryoga**: ¡Te atrape! ¡Vendrás conmigo porque eres el regalo perfecto para Akane!

El monstruo deja de destruir todo a su paso para levantar un poco su pierna y mirarla porque algo le molesta. Cuando ve al chico, y el chico lo mira con gran alegría, sólo sacude la pierna y se deshace de la garrapata.

**Ryoga**: ¡Auch!

Shun e Hyoga, que han visto lo que le ha pasado a Ryoga, pronto van a ayudarlo antes de ser aplastado porque Daikaiju Ogima continúa su camino.

**Shun**: ¿Estás bien?

**Ryoga**: ¡No, no estoy bien! ¡El lindo osito se está escapando!

Ryoga rápidamente se levanta y corre tras el monstruo.

**Shun**: ¡No podemos hacerle daño!

**Hyoga**: ¡Aunque él nos aplaste, no podemos hacerle daño! ¡Es un lindo osito bajo la influencia de un maleficio que le arrojó un malvado hechicero!

Corren tras el chico.

**Ryoga**: ¡No voy a hacerle daño! ¡No puedo hacerle daño porque es el regalo perfecto para Akane!

**Shun**: ¿Lo quiere para regalo?

**Hyoga**: Si lo va a regalar a esa chica, ten por seguro que se gana su corazón.

**Shun**: Tal vez esa es la solución para terminar con la maldición.

**Hyoga**: Convencer al osito de que sea un obsequio para una chica y que sepa que va hacer muy feliz a esa chica.

**Shun**: Exacto.

Ryoga da un gran salto y vuelve a aferrarse a la pierna de Daikaiju Ogima, y de nueva cuenta Daikaiju Ogima se detiene para ver qué es lo que ha apresado su pierna; esto lo aprovechan Hyoga y Shun.

**Hyoga**: ¡Hey, osito!

**Shun**: ¡Tenemos que decirle algo muy importante!

Daikaiju Ogima mira al chico rubio y al chico peliverde. Parece ser que han llamado su atención.

**Shun**: ¡Ogima-sama, por favor, no destruyas nuestra cuidad! ¡Tú no fuiste creado para la destrucción! ¡Tú fuiste creado para ser dado como muestra de cariño a una persona especial! ¡Este chico te necesita para demostrarle a alguien cuanto la am…!

La labor de convencimiento es interrumpida por… ¡una linda chica rubia que vuela subida no en una nube voladora sino en una roca voladora! ¡La chica, usando sus súper poderes, le lanza grandes pedazos de concreto al Daikaiju Ogima de los mismos edificios que Daikaiju Ogima ha destruido!

**Terra**: ¡Deja de aterrar a la gente inocente, feo monstruo!

**Shun**: ¡NO, NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!

Pero la chica rubia no escucha las suplicas del chico peliverde, sigue arrojando pedazos de concreto y asfalto, o cualquier pedazo grande de piedra que le sirva, lo que enfurece muchísimo a Daikaiju Ogima.

Daikaiju Ogima le arroja un rayo de luz a través de su boca, aventando muy lejos a Terra.

**Terra**: ¡AAAAHHH!

Daikaiju Ogima prosigue su camino olvidándose de la chica y del chico que sigue aferrado en su pierna.

¡Los otros dos chicos se sorprenden del poder del monstruo y temen por la vida de esa extraña chica, pero no hay nada que hacer por ella…! ¡PERO, en el cielo aparece una rara águila color verde que la salva atrapándola con sus garras!

**Terra**: ¡Chico Bestia!

**Chico Bestia**: Hola Terra. Tanto tiempo sin verte.

Ella le sonríe mientras es llevada por el águila que vuela de vuelta hacia Daikaiju Ogima.

**Terra:** Puedes soltarme. Ya estoy bien.

El águila suelta a la chica, y como si fuera magia, un pedazo de concreto llega volando directo a ella, como una alfombra voladora, y Terra aterriza sin problemas sobre su "alfombra mágica". Se eleva a la altura del águila de plumas verdes.

**Terra**: Ataquemos juntos.

**Chico Bestia**: ¡Sí!

**Shun**: No van a dejar de atacar a Ogima-sama.

**Hyoga**: Están volando muy alto, mi Aro Congelante no los alcanzará… ¡Lánzame con tu Tormenta!

**Shun**: ¡Pero no traes tu armadura!

**Hyoga**: ¡No hay tiempo para llamarla! Tú debes percibirlo: esos dos, quienes quiera que sean, son muy poderosos, pueden resultar heridos si continúan atacándolo, pero también lastimaran al Daikaiju.

Shun mira con nerviosismo a Hyoga.

**Chico Bestia**: ¿Estás segura, Terra? Es un lindo osito de peluche, muy grande, pero es un lindo osito de peluche.

**Terra**: ¡Mira lo que ha hecho! Esto no es nada lindo.

**Chico Bestia**: No estoy seg… ¡AAH!

**Terra**: ¡AAH!

¡Los dos Jóvenes Titanes no se dan cuenta del repentino ataque congelante!

Han sido atacados con una tremenda ráfaga de hielo, que los ha congelado levemente. Se precipitan pesadamente al suelo. Lo único que ven antes de caer inconscientes, es a un chico moreno y rubio yendo hacia ellos como si volara pero sin ayuda de alas o de una alfombra voladora.

Hyoga atrapa en el aire a Terra y a Chico Bestia que ha perdido su forma de águila y vuelve a la normalidad; los atrapa, pero Hyoga también cae; entonces, a escasos metros de estrellarse contra el pavimento, un tipo de ráfaga del color de una flor de Sakura rosa, los envuelve delicadamente, ayudándolos a llegar sanos y salvos al suelo.

**Shun**: ¡Hyoga! ¿Estás bien?

Shun llega deprisa con su amigo en cuanto tocan tierra firme.

**Hyoga**: Sí. Supiste moderar bien tu Tormenta, o hubiera terminado hecho pedazos.

Shun se alegra el haber podido moderar su poder.

Hyoga deja en el suelo a los dos chicos, pero la ráfaga color rosa no los abandona, y gracias a su calidez, el frió que los había embestido se evapora de sus cuerpos y recuperan la conciencia, pero despiertan en un sobresalto por la destrucción que sigue ocasionando el monstruo.

**Terra**: ¡Ah!

**Chico Bestia**: ¡Mami!

**Terra**: Querrás decir: el monstruo.

**Chico Bestia**: Sí, también.

**Terra**: Es muy poderoso. Ni siquiera vi cuándo nos atacó, pero la pelea todavía no termina.

Los dos Jóvenes Titanes se yerguen mucho más decididos para acabar con Daikaiju Ogima, pero el chico del pelo verde se interpone en su camino.

**Shun**: Por favor, no sigan atacando a Ogima-sama.

**Chico Bestia**: ¿Ogima… sama?

**Terra**: Ustedes los japonés son muy respetuosos, aun con un monstruo que está destruyendo su impresionante ciudad, pero yo no voy a ser tan cortés.

De repente, el suelo bajo los pies de la chica hace un fuerte ruido y se agrieta en un cuadrado, creando de una manera impresionante otra alfombra voladora pero esta vez hecha de asfalto.

Chico Bestia se transforma en un Quetzalcoatlus, el más grande de los reptiles voladores prehistóricos. Con un par de aleteos, se eleva varios metros del suelo.

**Hyoga**: Esperen un segundo, niños; no me obliguen a congelarlos de nuevo, y esta vez será en serio.

Los dos Jóvenes Titanes se impresionan por las palabras del chico rubio. Sus pies vuelven a la tierra.

**Chico Bestia**: ¿Tú nos arrojaste esa ventisca de nieve? ¿No se supone que los japoneses son muy hospitalarios?

**Hyoga**: Lo somos, pero cuando existe una emergencia, como la de ahora, no dudamos en hacer lo necesario para hacer entrar en razón a quienes se empecinan en "atacar primero y preguntar después."

**Terra**: _Arigato_ por el "cálido" recibimiento.

**Shun**: Lo sentimos. No era nuestra intención hacerles daño.

**Chico Bestia**: Por mí no hay problema, pero en lo que nos dan toda la explicación, el lindo osito sigue devastando su ciudad.

**Hyoga**: Todavía no pensamos cómo detenerlo, pero no podemos hacerle daño.

**Terra**: Yo veo difícil detenerlo sin que sufra algún daño.

**Chico Bestia**: A mí ya me convencieron, pero, ¿cómo van a convencerlos a ellos?

Señala hacia algún punto del ennegrecido cielo por los incendios provocados por Daikaiju Ogima.

Lo que ven son decenas de jets de la milicia volando directo hacia Daikaiju Ogima.

**Shun**: ¿Ustedes pueden distraerlos? (les dice con un tono de voz muy angustiado)

**Chico Bestia**: Por supuesto.

**Hyoga**: Mientras, nosotros veremos cómo romper la maldición que fue conjurada en ese osito.

**Terra**: ¿Está maldito?

**Hyoga**: Un hechicero, que envidiaba a las personas que encontraban su amor verdadero porque él nunca lo halló, maldijo a un osito de peluche, que era normal como cualquier otro, para que hiciera infelices a esas personas.

**Chico Bestia**: Pero como que se le pasó la mano: está haciendo infelices a todos.

**Terra**: ¡Vamos Chico Bestia!

**Chico Bestia**: Aunque a mí me ha hecho feliz adelantando mi encuentro con Terra.

Los dos Jóvenes Titanes emprenden el vuelo para detener a los aviones militares: una sobre su alfombra voladora de asfalto y el otro con ayuda de sus enormes alas.

**Terra**: Tenías razón en dudar en atacar a ese osito, Chico Bestia.

**Chico Bestia**: Lo aprendí de ti.

**Terra**: ¿De mí?

**Chico Bestia**: "Las cosas o personas no siempre son lo que aparentan."

**Terra**: Y ese osito no resultó ser un verdadero monstruo.

**Chico Bestia**: Como tú tampoco resultaste ser una chica sin sentimientos.

Terra titubea al recordar esos días en los que tuvo que pelear en contra de sus amigos, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

**Terra**: Esperaba que pudiéramos ir a ver una película o comer en alguna parte, pero me alegra el poder pelear a tu lado.

**Chico Bestia**: A mí también.

Shun e Hyoga corren tan rápido como pueden para alcanzar a Daikaiju Ogima y al chico que va agarrado de su pierna.

Les dan alcance pronto.

**Hyoga**: ¡Oye chico! Tenemos un plan.

**Ryoga**: ¡Qué bien, porque por más que le pido que se detenga no se detiene!

**Shun**: Porque debes pedírselo frente a frente, mirándolo a los ojos y con toda la sinceridad de tu corazón.

**Ryoga**: ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Por Akane soy capaz de cualquier cosa!, pero ¿cómo llego a su cabeza? Es muy alto.

**Hyoga**: Si no sufres de vértigo a las alturas, nosotros te daremos un buen impulso para que llegue hasta su nariz.

Ryoga salta de la pierna de Daikaiju Ogima y corre al lado de Hyoga y Shun sin mayores complicaciones, demostrando que tiene grandes habilidades.

**Ryoga**: Ustedes dicen cuándo.

**Hyoga**: Correremos a mayor velocidad hasta quedar de frente al Daikaiju Ogima, y cuando no lance ningún rayo mortal, será cuando nosotros te lanzaremos a ti.

Ryoga, Shun e Hyoga pisan el acelerador, se lanzan como flechas, como relámpagos, como auténticas estrellas fugaces, porque son chicos que han dedicado sus vidas para entrenar y pelear por el amor y la amistad, y en escasos segundos, se adelantan a las grandes pisadas de Daikaiju Ogima avanzando varios metros delante de él; se detienen y derrapan un poco, pero de inmediato se vuelven y esperan por unos muy largos segundos… y cuando Daikaiju Ogima deja de hacer su desastre y mira a su alrededor como para ver hacia dónde debe ir…

**Hyoga**: ¡AHORA!

Ryoga da un salto para caer sobre las palmas de Hyoga y Shun que han juntado sus manos; un leve resplandor blanco y rosa rodea a los tres.

Ryoga siente una curiosa sensación al embargarlo un tranquilizador frío y una entusiasta calidez..

¡Ryoga es lanzado como un veloz meteoro directo a la cara de Daikaiju Ogima!

Abre los brazos al sentir la grandiosa sensación de poder volar.

**Shun**: Vuela como un pegaso lo haría.

También abre los brazos para aferrarse al pelaje del monstruo cuando aterrice sobre él, y cuando está punto de caer en la nariz de Daikaiju Ogima, un grito hace que vuelva la cabeza.

**Ranma**: ¡Es tu culpa que mi helado se haya derramado!

A Ryoga se le cae la mandíbula al ver que Ranma, transformado como la chica pelirroja, también va volando directamente hacia Daikaiju Ogima (se las habrá ingeniado a su modo para conseguir tal proeza), pero "ella" lleva al frente su puño derecho fuertemente cerrado.

**Ryoga**: ¡No Ranma!

**Ranma**: ¿Ryoga?

Tan "enfurecida" está Ranma que no se da cuenta que Ryoga está volando en la misma dirección que "ella".

Ryoga consigue hacer una pirueta en el aire para interponerse entre el puño de Ranma y Daikaiju Ogima.

**Shun**: ¡NO!

**Hyoga**: ¡CUIDADO!

Ryoga es el blanco del puño de Ranma, y por la potencia que lleva el golpe, es lanzado muy lejos; mientras, Daikaiju Ogima le da un manotazo a Ranma, como si fuera un molesto mosquito, al darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

Ranma ni siquiera ve venir el golpe al seguir mirando hacia donde va cayendo Ryoga. Es arrojado en la otra dirección.

Sin tardanza, Shun corre para detener la caída de Ryoga, desplegando esa ventisca que emerge de su cuerpo como el polvo cósmico de una nebulosa.

**Shun**: ¡Nebula Storm!

La ventisca de repente se convierte en un inmenso remolino pero con poca potencia, sus vientos apenas mecen el largo cabello del chico y las hojas de los pocos árboles que quedan en pie tras el ataque de Daikaiju Ogima; el remolino, como una serpiente, se contornea y se traga a Ryoga antes de que se estrelle contra un edificio.

Hyoga socorre a la chica pelirroja.

**Hyoga**: ¡Diamond Dust!

Entrelazando sus manos, de éstas sale un potente y fino polvo de hielo que golpea una escultura surrealista de metal con forma de una olla redonda, y es su fondo redondo que desvía el polvo de hielo mandándolo a otra dirección, golpea en el suelo y se va acumulando formando un colchón de nieve, justo donde la chica pelirroja cae segundos después; el impacto de la caída hace que el fino polvo se esparza como si estuviera nevando en plena primavera.

**Shun**: ¡Chico, por favor, despierta! ¡Eres el único que puede detener a Ogima-sama!

Ryoga ya está a salvo en el suelo pero no reacciona.

Y mientras todo esto pasa, Daikaiju Ogima ha cambiado de rumbo: va a la Torre de Tokio; pero en lo que llega hasta allá, claro que sigue destruyendo todo a su paso.

Las personas que viven a las afueras de la cuidad ya están enteradas del desastre que está pasando en su capital; muchos están evacuando, pero otros siguen en sus actividades diarias.

**Hanamichi**: Haruko, pero, ¿qué te pasa? Sigamos con el entrenamiento.

Hanamichi Sakuragi y Haruko Akagi se encuentran en una cancha de baloncesto al aire libre entrenando arduamente.

**Haruko**: ¿No has visto ese monstruo, Sakuragi?

**Hanamichi**: "No tengo más ojos que para ti, Haruko". (piensa Sakuragi mirando embelesado a la chica bonita que le ayuda en los entrenamientos)

**Haruko**: Yo creo que deberíamos regresar a nuestras casas.

**Hanamichi:** "¡Qué feliz soy de estar con Haruko precisamente este día! No será mi novia, pero pasar este día con ella parece que lo fuera."

La chica ve claramente como el "monstruo" lanza un rayo de sus ojos y hay una explosión.

**Haruko**: ¡¿Viste eso Sakuragi?! ¡Ese monstruo está destruyendo todo! ¡¿Y si viene para acá?!

Sakuragi, estando tan feliz por tener a Haruko a su lado, que las palabras se distorsionan en sus oídos.

**Haruko**: ¡Tienes que entrenar muy duro Sakuragi! ¡Me preocupa que Rukawa pueda vencerte! ¿Y si viene para acá y descubre nuestro entrenamiento secreto?

**Hanamichi**: ¡Qué venga si quiere! (toma el balón con una mano y comienza a hacer círculos con el brazo muy rápidamente) ¡Nadie puede vencer al talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi! ¡Jajajajajaja!

La chica no presta mucha atención a las palabras del chico; está muy angustiada.

**Haruko**: Disculpa Sakuragi; sabes que el basquetbol es muy importante para mí y me interesa que continúes practicando para que llegues a ser un gran basquetbolista, pero yo sí me voy a mi casa.

Haruko huye en un pestañeo.

**Hanamichi**: ¿Haruko? (le extraña la repentina desaparición de la chica) Debió ir por alguna bebida refrescante. Desde muy temprano hemos estado entrenando. ¡Yo quiero un jugo de naranja, por favor! ¡Los grandes deportistas como no podemos tomar otra cosa que jugos saludables!

Haruko ya va muy lejos.

Y mientras, en la ciudad continua el caos sin fin…

¡Los edificios explotan en infinitos escombros!

¡Las calles son cuarteadas como si fueran sencillos mondadientes!

¡El azul del cielo es opacado por las nubes de polvo que se elevan hacia las alturas!

¡Las personas gritan, lloran, enloquecen; huyen despavoridas!

¡Todos se preguntan qué Dios puede salvarlos de este infierno!

Un destello aparece en la lejanía.

¡El superhéroe favorito de todos llega al rescate!

**Centinela de Plata**: Me he tardado en llegar, pero Japón no está a la vuelta de la esquina… ¿Qué es eso?

El superhéroe ve entre las ennegrecidas nubes al "monstruo" de peluche, pero no cuenta con que Daikaiju Ogima ya se ha dado cuenta de su presencia.

Por los últimos ataques que ha recibido, Daikaiju Ogima ya "se ha puesto las pilas" para no recibir otro ataque sorpresa... ¡y da un manotazo en el aire aunque el superhéroe está muy lejos, pero no es un ataque hecho nada más porque sí, sino que de la mano de Daikaiju Ogima salen tres filosas garras que son disparadas como misiles y dan justo en el blanco!

**Centinela de Plata**: ¡AAHH!

¡El superhéroe cae de los cielos como una estrella fugaz que está por impactarse en la Tierra!

**Hyoga**: ¿Quién sería?

Hyoga, rodeado de nieve y con la chica pelirroja en brazos, y Shun, rodeado de escombros y vigilando al chico, ya habían percibido una extraña presencia, y miraban al cielo, y en un segundo, un fuerte destello acaba de ocurrir; ahora ven alguien cayendo precipitadamente. No pueden hacer nada por ese alguien, como tampoco pueden ayudar a los Jóvenes Titanes.

Enseguida Daikaiju Ogima vuelve a atacar pero ahora a los Jóvenes Titanes que casi han derribado a todos los jets sin que ningún piloto haya salido herido.

**Chico Bestia**: ¡Terra!

Terra consigue esquivar una de las garras misil.

**Terra**: ¡Estoy bien!

**Chico Bestia**: ¡Ay!

¡Ahora Chico Bestia tiene que esquivar un poderoso rayo!

**Terra**: ¡Chico Bestia!

**Chico Bestia**: ¡Tenemos que descender o estamos fritos, literalmente, pero no se me ocurre otra manera más rápida que…!

Estando muy cercas de Terra, Chico Bestia, en pleno aire, vuelve a la normalidad… y cae.

**Terra**: ¡Chico Bestia!

Tiene que virar su alfombra para esquivar otro poderoso rayo de luz, entonces, comprende el plan de Chico Bestia.

Terra se lanza al vacío, y en escasos segundos llega a los brazos de Chico Bestia.

**Chico Bestia**: ¡Te tengo!

Daikaiju Ogima ha dejado de atacarlos pero derriba los pocos aviones militares que quedan.

**Terra**: Gracias pero… ¿quién nos tiene a nosotros si no podemos usar nuestros poderes o ese osito nos fríe?

**Chico Bestia**: Esa es una muy buena pregunta, pero mi respuesta no es así de buena.

Terra se aferra al cuello de Chico Bestia.

**Terra**: Qué mejor manera de morir que ésta: en el Día Blanco y al lado de la persona que aprecias.

Chico Bestia le sonríe.

**Chico Bestia**: Eso mismo estaba pensando.

Se abrazan fuertemente sin poder evitar seguir cayendo al vacío.

En otra parte, una joven esposa espera con impaciencia a su joven esposo en un lujoso restaurante que está siendo desalojado por la emergencia, aunque esto no parece importarle a la joven mujer.

**Milk**: No entiendo por qué se ha tardado tanto Goku en regresar del sanitario.

Goku va volando tan rápido como puede para enfrentar al monstruo.

**Goku**: Lamento haber abandonado a Milk, pero es una verdadera emergencia. He percibido varios Kiis muy poderosos pero no reconozco a ninguno; quizás hayan sido nobles guerreros que intentaron detener a Daikaiju Ogima, pero no lo consiguieron. Sus Kiis han desaparecido… ¡Maldición! ¡He dudado en ayudar y mi error ha ocasionado la muerte de muchos!

Goku eleva más su Ki para ir a mayor velocidad.

Daikaiju Ogima llega por fin a la Torre de Tokio, y para demostrar que no es un tierno osito de gran tamaño, toma la enorme estructura, y usando su tremenda fuerza, la va doblando lentamente pero sin esforzarse mucho. Lo bueno que las personas que ya la han desalojado.

La Torre rechina como quejándose de la tortura a la que está siendo sometida. Su lamento se oye a varios kilómetros a la redonda, lacerando los oídos de los habitantes de la cuidad.

**-** ¡AAH!

Shun e Hyoga tampoco pueden escapar al martirio. Aunque cubren sus oídos, es inútil.

Goku se detiene abruptamente a escasos metros de distancia del monstruo.

**Goku**: ¡Basta Daikaiju Ogima! ¡Basta! ¡Deja de hacer ese infernal ruido! ¡Deja de lastimar a las personas, o me veré obligado a atacarte con una Genkidama!

**Leo**: ¡Goku no puede usar una Genkidama contra Ogima, lo hará pedazos!

_Leonardo entra abruptamente a la habitación de Miguel Ángel. _

_Va directo con su hermano que está junto a un lado de una mesa sobre la que está armada con bloques de Lego una Ciudad de Tokio en miniatura (aunque parece que varias partes de esa mini ciudad han sido desarmadas, como para simular una gran destrucción); también hay muchos muñecos de Lego pero también de series animadas que Miguel Ángel ha visto (hay uno que cuelga del techo, como si estuviera volando), hay incluso el muñeco de acción del Centinela de Plata, está entre varios bloques desarmados como si hubiese caído mientras volaba; lo que más resalta a primera vista es un osito de peluche con un moño color chocolate atado a su cuello, porque es tan alto como los edificios armados con bloques Lego. También hay una cámara encendida y enfocada en esa mesa donde Miguel Ángel ha armado todo ese mini caos._

**Mikey**: Leo, tú siempre me dices que es de mala educación entrar sin llamar antes. (_dice un tanto enfadado por la interrupción)_

**Leo**: Pero es una emergencia. No puedo permitir que Ogima estalle en pedazos cuando sea atacado por una Genkidama.

**Mikey**: ¿Pero cómo crees que de verdad va a pasar semejante barbaridad? Aunque… no se me había ocurrido, pero Ogima no va a ser hecho pedacitos; para eso están los efectos especiales, ¿sabes?

**Leo**: Bueno… (_titubea porque se siente avergonzado de haber dudado de su hermanito_) es que parecías tan entusiasmado con… en lo que estás haciendo, que en serio creí que…

**Mikey**: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mirando? (_se le va el enojo porque le parece divertido ver a su hermano sin saber qué excusa dar_)

**Leo**: Un ratito, porque…

_Entra alguien más._

**Doni**: Porque nos puso a buscar como locos por toda casa apenas se dio cuenta de que Ogima no estaba en su cama.

_Hay un invitado más. _

**Rafa**: Después de allanar mi sacrosanta morada y la de Doni, Leo vino aquí pero no estabas y menos el dichoso oso, así que nos puso a buscar hasta por debajo del refri, y nada, y nos puso a buscar otra vez; y ya que llegas no tienes la gentileza de avisarle a "Mami" (_señala a Leonardo con un ademán de la cabeza_) que tú traías su oso. Hasta que oímos tu escándalo es que nos dimos cuenta que ya estás.

**Mikey**: No avise a nadie porque tenía apuración de empezar mi peli (_se acerca a la cámara y pulsa el botón de Pause_); quería empezar a "rodarla" antes de que se me fueran las ideas.

**Doni**: Debiste haber escrito un guion primero.

**Leo**: Mikey es bueno improvisando (_se acerca a la mesa y toma un bloque de Lego_). Con lo poco que he visto, me parece que es una peli muy buena.

**Mikey**: ¿En serio?

**Leo**: En serio.

**Doni**: Hay un detalle que creo que puede restarle atractivo, y es esa mano verde que tiene que sostener a los "personajes" para que puedan representar bien su papel.

**Mikey**: Ah sí. Es que no se me ocurrió cómo hacerle para que se movieran, y he estado moviéndolos yo mismo.

**Doni**: Puedo ayudarte con la edición: borrar las manos que le dan movimiento a los personajes para que sea un trabajo más profesional.

**Mikey**: ¡Gracias! Entonces, si me permiten… (_empuja a su hermano mayor hacia la puerta_) que un genio del cine está trabajando.

**Leo**: Está bien, está bien (_devuelve la pieza de Lego que tomó_); dejaremos que termines tu película en paz.

**Doni**: Si prometes que todo el material que obtuviste sin nuestro consentimiento no sufrirá daño alguno.

**Mikey**: Me haces sentir mal que dudes de mí, bro. (_hace una cara exageradamente dramática_)

_Donatelo y Leonardo se incomodan porque Miguel Ángel no ha roto nunca algo que alguno de sus hermanos aprecie._

**Rafa**: Mientras no se te haya ocurrido tomar mi colección de autos clásicos y motos... porque bien sabes que te haré sopa de tortuga si has tomado mi colección privada.

**Mikey**: Sí, lo sé. (_sonríe y regresa a continuar con la filmación de su improvisada película_)

**Rafa**: Algo me dice…

_Rafael está por entrar de nuevo a la habitación de Miguel Ángel, pero Leonardo lo detiene._

**Leo**: Deja que termine su película, después puedes hacer sopa de tortuga con él.

**Rafa**: Aja, como si de veras fueras a dejarme, "Mami".

**Leo**: Es un adolescente que está explorando sus posibles habilidades, como cualquier adolescente que está en busca de su identidad propia. Tú ya has descubierto que eres bueno tocando la guitarra eléctrica y preparando exquisitas bebidas como la Limonada Eléctrica.

**Rafa**: Se me da.

**Leo**: Y Doni también ha descubierto otras habilidades: no sólo es un excelente ingeniero, sino que ha descubierto que es un extraordinario Barista.

**Doni**: Agradezco el reconocimiento, Leo, pero ni Rafa ni yo hemos importunado a los demás en el proceso de nuestra búsqueda, a diferencia de Mikey.

**Leo**: Es un precio que yo estoy… dispuesto a pagar.

**Rafa**: ¡Ja! Lo pensaste mucho. No puedes dejar de ser Mamá hasta con tu oso.

**Leo**: Bueno… yo… le tengo mucho aprecio… aprecio a mi ototo, por eso cuando se puso triste porque con sus dos primeras tentativas no se sintió cómodo, le aconseje que no debía desanimarse tan pronto.

_Rafael y Donatelo comprenden a la perfección las primeras palabras que dijo Leonardo, pero son las últimas las que captan su total atención._

**Rafa**: ¡Aah! Entonces tú motivaste a Mikey tan bien como para que se atreviera a tomar mis autos y motos a escala sin mi permiso.

**Doni**: Y mi series de Lego también.

**Leo**: Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, pues…

_Rafael y Donatelo miran a Leonardo con enojo; él percibe peligro, y retrocede._

**Leo**: Es mi hermanito y no iba a permitir que estuviese triste…

_Rafael estira un brazo para atrapar a Leonardo, pero Leonardo lo esquiva a tiempo. Escapa._

**Rafa**: ¡¿No que eres un valiente líder?! ¡Ven acá!

Rafael y Donatelo lo persiguen.

**Leo**: ¡Pero también soy un hermano mayor que sabe cuándo debe huir de sus hermanos menores!

(_Miguel Ángel prosigue con su película._)

El horrible chirrido se acaba cuando la Torre queda totalmente doblada.

Goku se vio obligado a aterrizar en el techo de un edificio que ha quedado intacto tras los tremendos ataques de Daikaiju Ogima. Quedarse ahí quizás le ha salvado la vida.

**Goku**: Qué bien, el molesto ruido se ha ido, ahora puedo acercarme…

Se eleva sólo unos cuantos centímetros en el aire, y…

¡Daikaiju Ogima lanza un rayo de candente luz a su nuevo oponente que esquiva por escasos centímetros!

Goku debe aterrizar y agazaparse, pero el rayo de luz consiguió quemarle algunos cabellos.

**Goku**: ¡Uf! Eso estuvo cerca. Mejor desaparezco mi Ki.

Daikaiju Ogima ve a alguien pero como no percibe peligro, lo ignora.

**Goku**: ¡Rayos! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? No puedo usar mi Ki si no quiero que Daikaiju Ogima me "haga chicharrón", si hasta para volar debo recurrir a mi Ki… (su nariz huele algo que se quema) ¡Me quemo!

Se levanta y echa a correr por todo el techo.

Hyoga y Shun se encuentran a los pies de Daikaiju Ogima. Hyoga lleva en brazos al chico que quiere regalarle un oso de peluche a la chica de sus sueños (a la chica pelirroja la dejaron en un sitio seguro), aunque ese sueño se está volviendo una pesadilla.

**Shun**: Ya no percibo la presencia del chico de las orejas puntiagudas ni de la chica que lo acompañaba.

**Hyoga**: Después de que Daikaiju Ogima atacara a esa otra presencia que se acercaba, los atacó a ellos porque estaban ocupándose de los jets. Daikaiju Ogima está más alerta: cualquier presencia que perciba, le amenace o no, ya no dudará en atacar.

**Shun**: Como atacó a la otra presencia de hace un momento.

**Hyoga**: Tampoco la percibo.

**Shun**: Tal vez… ha hecho lo mismo que nosotros: ocultar nuestra presencia para no ser atacados.

**Hyoga**: Pero al usar alguna de nuestras habilidades la revelamos, y Daikaiju Ogima nos atacará irremediablemente.

**Shun**: Quizás debamos subir hasta algún edificio que quede en pie, y saltar, aferrarse a su felpa, y trepar hasta su cabeza.

**Hyoga**: Quizás.

**Shun**: Pero yo no sé a quién podría obsequiarle un osito de peluche. Hyoga, tal vez tú podrías regalárselo a Eri.

**Hyoga**: ¿A… Eri? (se pone nervioso) ¿Por qué… por qué debería regalarle un osito de peluche a Eri?

**Shun**: Hyoga, amigo mío (sonríe por lo olvidadizo que es su amigo), ya te había explicado que si una chica te regala chocolates el 14 de febrero, uno tiene que corresponderle su amabilidad regalándole algo hoy, en el Día Blanco. Eri te regaló chocolates el 14 de febrero; hoy, tú puedes regalarle un osito de peluche.

**Hyoga**: Ah… sí…. ¿en serio?

**Ryoga**: ¡Yo lo vi primero! (despierta de repente) ¡Nadie va a regalar ese enorme osito a nadie, sólo y! ¡Yo que yo voy a regalárselo a mi amada Akane!

**Shun**: ¡Estás bien! Me alegro.

Hyoga suspira porque lo ha salvado la campana. Baja a Ryoga.

**Ryoga**: ¡Ese maldito de Ranma! ¡Siempre interponiéndose entre Akane y yo!

**Shun**: No podemos utilizar la misma táctica.

**Ryoga**: No importa (mira a los desconocidos con gran determinación). Puedo escalar por el pelambre de Daikaiju Ogima con mis propias manos y pies si es necesario.

**Hyoga**: Pero eso te llevará mucho tiempo. Para cuando llegues a su nariz ya habrá destruido la ciudad completamente.

**Ryoga**: Puedo subir a la Torre de Tokio (_se vuelve para ver la torre_) y desde ahí lanzarm…

Se queda sorprendido porque la famosa Torre de Tokio ha sido retorcida como un vil fierro viejo.

**Ryoga**: ¡Ya no hay Torre de Tokio!

**Hyoga**: Ya no hay Torre de Tokio.

**Shun**: Sólo nos queda subir a uno de los edificios que queda en pie antes de que Ogima-sama prosiga su camino.

Daikaiju Ogima se ha quedado quieto, pero mira a todo su alrededor.

**Ryoga**: ¡Vamos!

Los tres chicos corren al edificio que han elegido para su plan.

Goku mira por el borde del edificio en el que está.

**Goku**: ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Por qué no han escapado como todos los demás? ¿Serán los individuos que poseen esos Kiis que sentí antes? ¿Acaso tendrán un plan para detener a Daikaiju Ogima? Están algo lejos pero no puedo ir volando… Tendré que correr muy deprisa.

Se va corriendo muy rápido, hasta va dejando una estela de polvo por lo veloz que va.

Ryoga, Shun e Hyoga llegan pronto al edificio que han escogido, y sin perder el paso, se enfilan hacia el elevador.

**Hyoga**: Ojala siga funcionando.

Oprime el botón. No tarda mucho para que oigan que el ascensor baja. Se alegran de oír ese mecánico sonido.

Ya cuando van a subirse…

**Goku**: ¡Esperen!

Ven a alguien con cabello puntiagudo ir hacia ellos con mucha prisa.

En un pestañeo llega a su lado.

**Goku**: ¡Esperen! ¿Ustedes quieren detener a Daikaiju Ogima?

Los tres chicos asienten con la cabeza.

**Goku**: ¿Entonces tienen un plan para detenerlo?

Los tres chicos vuelven a asentir con la cabeza.

**Goku**: ¡Qué bueno! Entonces ustedes deben ser los que han estado tratando de detener a Daikaiju Ogima desde hace un buen rato. ¡Me alegra que estén bien! Aunque… yo conté 7 Kiis, y ustedes son sólo 3. Acaso…

Ninguno de los tres chicos ni mueve la cabeza ni dice nada.

**Goku**: Entiendo.

**Hyoga**: Si su intención es ayudar, puede venir con nosotros. Le explicaremos en el elevador.

**Goku**: De acuerdo.

Los cuatro entran al elevador.

**Goku**: Por cierto, mi nombre es Son Goku, pero pueden llamarme Goku.

**Shun**: Qué pena… nosotros ni siquiera nos hemos presentado.

La puerta del elevador se cierra.

En pocos minutos, los cuatro guerreros están en el techo del edificio.

**Ryoga**: Es bueno que se ha quedado quieto, así podre saltar y caer sobre él sin problemas.

**Goku**: Pero no tardará mucho en continuar su camino. Sólo se está asegurando que no haya más interrupciones.

**Ryoga**: Bueno, entonces, prepárense para lanzarme, que yo ya estoy listo.

**Goku**: ¡Aquí va la bala de cañón humana: Ryoga!

Goku carga a Ryoga, y sin siquiera contar una cuenta regresiva, lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas.

**Ryoga**: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Shun**: Es… muy fuerte, Goku-san.

**Hyoga**: Usted solito pudio arrojar a Ryoga tan lejos.

**Goku**: ¡Jajajaja! Lo lamento. Me emociono mucho cuando enfrento a un enemigo poderoso.

**Shun**: Pero Ogima-sama no es ningún enemigo.

**Goku**: Ahora lo sé, gracias a ustedes.

Hyoga, Goku y Shun observan aterrizar a Ryoga sobre Daikaiju Ogima. Cae en su espalda porque ya se movió de su lugar, pero ellos aplauden de emoción.

**Goku**: Ahora todo depende de Ryoga.

Ryoga empieza a trepar por la espalda de Daikaiju Ogima agarrándose del suave pelo, pero de todos modos es difícil sujetarse, es como si estuviera escalando una escarpada montaña; va trepando sólo con ayuda de sus manos desnudas; no lleva ni cuerdas, ni picos, ni armazones que pudieran auxiliarlo si llega a resbalar; sólo puede contar con sus propias manos y su ferra voluntad.

Trepa tan rápido como puede porque en cualquier momento puede ponerse en camino Daikaiju Ogima, y con el movimiento le será más difícil.

Y dicho y hecho…

**Ryoga**: ¡Ah!

¡Ryoga resbala apenas con un paso que ha dado Daikaiju Ogima pero logra sujetarse para no caer al asfalto!

Hyoga, Goku y Shun exhalan un suspiro de alivio.

Daikaiju Ogima sólo da un paso porque luego lleva una mano a su espalda al sentir que algo trepa por ella, pero no parece que vaya a enfurecer por tal osadía.

**Shun**: Ogima-sama no percibe peligro alguno, Ryoga no corre peligro.

**Goku**: Es como cuando te da un ataque de comezón en la espalda y no te alcanzas.

**Hyoga**: Pero una comezón en la espalda puede llegar a desesperarte. Ryoga debe darse prisa para quedar a la vista de Daikaiju Ogima antes de que cualquier otra pase.

**Goku**: Como el que vengan decenas de tanques con poderosos cañones.

Goku señala justo hacia donde vienen las decenas de tanques del ejército.

**Hyoga**: ¡Maldición! ¡Y no tenemos manera de detenerlos sin usar nuestros poderes!

**Goku**: Yo puedo derribar uno o dos derruidos edificios para obstaculizarles el paso.

**Shun**: ¡Buena idea Goku-san!

Goku asiente, echa a correr y salta desde el borde del techo.

**Hyoga**: Me siento un inútil al no traer puesta mi armadura.

**Shun**: Yo también… Aunque podemos pelear sin ellas sin importar el riesgo para nuestros frágiles cuerpos humanos.

**Hyoga**: Si llega a ser necesario…

Los poderosos tanques avanzan rápidamente entre la avenida desolada y destruida. Son tan poderosos, que a su paso hacen cimbrar todo, hasta algunos edificios que han sido destruidos se les cae alguna ventana o algún pedazo de concreto, pero uno está tan dañado, que colapsa.

¡BBROOOOOOMMM!

Se levanta una gran nube de polvo. Cuando se despeja un poco, los soldados salen de sus tanques y se dan cuenta que ya no pueden pasar.

**Shun**: ¡Bien hecho Goku-san!

**Hyoga**: Ese hombre debe ser el más fuerte del mundo.

**Shun**: Es más fuerte mi niisan.

Hyoga mira a su amigo. Esos ojos verde azulado destellan de admiración pura por el chico de los ojos azul media noche.

**Hyoga**: Tienen razón, Shun. Ikki está en primer lugar como el hombre más fuerte del mundo; después está Goku-san.

Shun le sonríe a Hyoga, luego enfoca su atención al gran oso de peluche.

Ryoga está llegando a la oreja de Daikaiju Ogima.

**Ryoga**: ¡Daikaiju Ogima! ¡Daikaiju Ogima!

El gran osito de peluche deja de buscar rascarse la espalda, y escucha que alguien le habla.

**Ryoga**: ¡Daikaiju Ogima! (consigue llegar hasta un ojo del gran oso) Daikaiju Ogima… (le habla más bajo por el gran esfuerzo que ha hecho) Daikaiju Ogima… quiero pedirle un favor.

Ryoga aguarda la reacción de Daikaiju Ogima.

Daikaiju Ogima escucha con mucha atención.

**Ryoga**: Daikaiju Ogima… ¿usted podría…?

Daikaiju Ogima levanta un poco la cabeza al sentir un pequeño golpe.

**Ryoga**: ¡Ah!

Ryoga debe agarrarse bien por el repentino movimiento.

Hyoga y Shun pueden ver lo que ha pasado.

**Shun**: ¿Quiénes son ellas?

**Hyoga**: Han aparecido de la nada y caído en la cabeza de Daikaiju Ogima.

Hay tres chicas sentadas en la cabeza de Daikaiju Ogima.

**Marina**: Hemos llegado a casa.

**Lucy**: Ya extrañaba a mis hermanos.

**Anais**: Chicas… si hemos regresado a Japón, ¿por qué no hemos estamos en la Torre de Tokio?

Lucy y Marina miran a su alrededor. Nop, no están el Torre de Tokio.

**Marina**: Parece que estamos sobre uno de los simpáticos amiguitos de Céfiro. (dice al sentir la suave piel en la que están sentadas)

**Lucy**: ¿Seguimos en Céfiro?

Se inclina para poder ver la cara del simpático animalito sobre el que están, pero…

**Ryoga**: ¿Ustedes qué hacen sobre la cabeza de Daikaiju Ogima?

Las tres chicas se llevan un susto.

**L,M,A**: ¡AH!

**Ryoga**: ¡Si quieren este lindo osito de peluche, lo lamento, no lo tendrán! ¡Yo lo vi primero!

**Anais**: ¿Quién eres tú?

**Lucy**: ¿Osito de peluche? ¿Este amiguito es un osito de peluche?

La chica de cabello del color de un rosado atardecer, acaricia la cabeza del gran oso.

**Shun**: ¡Ogima-sama sonríe!

A Daikaiju Ogima parece agradarle las caricias de las tres chicas que han aparecido sobre su cabeza.

**Hyoga**: Sin duda el maleficio no ha borrado del todo la esencia de Daikaiju Ogima.

**Shun**: ¡Gracias a los Dioses!

Daikaiju Ogima toma a los cuatro chicos con cuidado y los resguarda en sus brazos.

**Marina**: ¡Sí que eres un gran osito de peluche!

**Lucy**: ¡Y muy lindo!

**Anais**: Un poco desaliñado (acomoda el moño que está algo chueco), pero sigues siendo lindo.

**Lucy**: Si pudieras acompañarnos a Tokio, podría adoptarte.

**Ryoga**: ¿Pero qué dicen? Estamos en Tokio.

**Anais**: ¿Estamos en Tokio?

Las tres chicas miran a los alrededores. Se dan cuenta que están en Tokio, pero les sorprende la destrucción que hay.

**Marina**: ¿Qué ha sucedido?

**Lucy**: Se supone que regresaríamos en el mismo segundo en el que partimos…

**Anais**: Cuando partimos a Céfiro, Tokio no estaba en ruinas…

**Ryoga**: No entiendo qué dicen sobre haber ido a Céfiro y tampoco conozco ese lugar, pero ha sido Daikaiju Ogima quien casi ha destruido Tokio.

**Marina**: No puedo creer que un osito tan lindo haya causado este desastre.

**Lucy**: Daikaiju Ogima… ¿Su nombre es Ogima?

Ryoga asiente con la cabeza.

**Ryoga**: No ha sido su intención. Daikaiju Ogima está bajo un poderoso hechizo y la única manera de romperlo es pedirle que recuerde su verdadero propósito.

**Lucy**: ¿El verdadero propósito de un osito de peluche?

Ryoga se pone en pie y mira directo a los ojos de Daikaiju Ogima.

**Ryoga**: Tu verdadero propósito… Ogima, es dar cariño y compañía, y yo quisiera que tú fueras el osito que le haga compañía y le de cariño a la chica que es dueña de mi corazón.

Daikaiju Ogima mira fijamente a Ryoga.

**Ryoga**: Me gustaría que tú fueras ese presente muy especial que quiero regalarle a Akane, porque no puedo decírselo con palabras, pero tú podrías decirle cuánto…

¡Un estallido interrumpe el bonito discurso de Ryoga!

¡BBRROOOMMMM!

Daikaiju Ogima trata de proteger a los chicos que trae en brazos.

**Hyoga**: ¡Los tanques están abriéndose paso!

Hay más explosiones que hacen cimbrar el suelo, y el edificio que les estorba a los tanques en poco tiempo se vuelve polvo.

**-** ¡Objetivo a la vista!

Todos los cañones apuntan hacia Daikaiju Ogima.

Los chicos que están en brazos de Daikaiju Ogima se aterran.

Hyoga se lanza desde el techo.

**Shun**: ¡Hyoga! ¡Goku-san!

**-** ¡Fuego!

Los misiles son lanzados en conjunto haciendo temblar todavía más la tierra… ¡pero otro edificio en ruinas se desploma y los intercepta!

Una gran nube de polvo y escombros se esparcen por todas partes.

**Shun**: ¡Ryoga! ¡Aprovecha está pequeña oportunidad!

**Ryoga**: ¡Ogima…!

Aunque la nube de polvo no se dispersa rápido, los tanques ya tienen bien ubicado el "objetivo" por los sensores especiales que tienen instalados; sus ocupantes no necesitan ver para disparar de nuevo.

- ¡Fuego!

**Shun**: ¡CÚBRANSE!

Las chicas se agazapan en las manos de Daikaiju Ogima, y Ryoga grita con todas sus fuerzas la petición que le ha costado mucho hacerle, pero el ruido es tan potente, que sus palabras se pierden.

El ruido ensordecedor es porque los misiles están estallando, no en Daikaiju Ogima, sino que ráfagas de hielo y estelas de luz los interceptan y no llegan a dañar a Daikaiju Ogima.

Un misil es lanzado, y una ráfaga helada lo congela y explota.

Otro misil es lanzado, y un haz de luz lo golpea, y explota.

Uno tras otro tras otro de los proyectiles, apenas son lanzados, y de inmediato son "despachados" por Goku e Hyoga.

**Goku**: ¡Son demasiados misiles! ¡¿Cuánto armamento puede quedarles todavía?!

**Hyoga**: ¡Hay que resistir!

Los misiles siguen siendo lanzados como gotas de una tupida lluvia de verano.

Ryoga sigue implorándole a Daikaiju Ogima; las chicas le imploran a Daikaiju Ogima que escuche a Ryoga; pero Daikaiju Ogima parece que ya no le interesa volver a ser un pequeño osito.

Sus ojos se iluminan con un color rojo como la sangre.

**Shun**: ¡Hyoga, Goku-san... CUIDADO!

Hyoga y Goku se apartan a tiempo de verse en medio de una abrumadora explosión cuando chocan los misiles contra los rayos mortales de Daikaiju Ogima.

El cielo se torna totalmente negro.

La Ciudad de Tokio estaría sumergida en la más profunda oscuridad, provocada por el humo de las explosiones, de no ser por la luz que desprenden los incendios que arden aquí y allá.

Daikaiju Ogima no ha sufrido ningún daño, pero se ha fijado que los tanques tampoco.

Sus brazos caen a sus costados y sus ojos vuelven a brillar en ese tono rojo.

Las chicas y Ryoga se aferran a los brazos de Daikaiju Ogima para no caer al vacio.

**L,M,A**: ¡AH!

**Ryoga**: ¡Sosténganse!

La luz roja es mucho más potente que en el ataque anterior…

**Goku**: ¡KAMEEEEEEE…!

Goku se pone en posición defensiva para interceptar ahora el ataque de Daikaiju Ogima, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, dos enormes columnas de roca emergen desde el subsuelo a cada extremo de la destrozada avenida, se cruzan formando una gigantesa "X", y la "X" intercepta el rayo de luz roja.

Vuelan más escombros en todas direcciones.

Goku e Hyoga buscan a quien pudo hacer semejante proeza.

De entre las sombras de una pequeña calle con escombros, surgen…

**Chico Bestia**: ¡Hola amigos! ¿De qué nos perdimos?

**Hyoga**: ¡Son ustedes! Creí que ya no los volvería a ver.

**Terra**: Nos tardamos en regresar porque llegamos en bici, y más todavía porque tuvimos que andar un trecho. No se puede pasar en bici por ningún lado.

**Chico Bestia**: ¡Hubieran visto cómo caímos del cielo!

**Terra**: Pero por suerte, muchos globos de colores iban flotando y Chico Bestia pudo atraparlos.

**Chico Bestia**: Los globos no aguantaron nuestro peso, pero así descendimos con suavidad.

**Goku**: Eso sí es tener suerte.

**Chico Bestia: **¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso creo!

**Hyoga**: Nosotros no hemos tenido tanta suerte.

Todos miran a Daikaiju Ogima, y notan una pequeña figura subiendo desesperadamente por su brazo.

Es Ryoga que no se ha dado por vencido, pero las chicas no son tan fuertes como él.

Anais se va resbalando.

**Lucy**: ¡Anais, sujétate!

**Anais**: ¡No puedo! ¡Ya no estamos en Céfiro! ¡En Tokio no tenemos la fuerza que tuvimos en Céfiro…! ¡AAH!

Anais se va resbalando poco a poco del brazo de Daikaiju Ogima.

**Lucy**: ¡Anais!

**Marina**: ¡AAAH!

**Lucy**: ¡Marina…! ¡AAH!

Marina y Lucy también se está resbalando.

**Ryoga**: ¡Aguanten chicas! ¡Casi llego a la nariz de Daikaiju Ogima!

Terra echa a correr…

**Chico Bestia**: ¡Terra, espera!

No va a llegar a tiempo para evitar que esas tres chicas se estrellen contra el suelo, pero ella tiene la capacidad de manipular el suelo…

**Goku**: ¡Detente Terra! ¡Daikaiju Ogima está a la defensiva y si usas tus poderes…!

Terra eleva sus brazos…

Daikaiju Ogima vira la cabeza para mirar a la chica rubia que va deprisa hacia él…

**Ryoga**: ¡Aah! (resbala pero se aferra con fuerza)

Terra eleva sus brazos al cielo… y sea lo que vaya a hacer, ya no lo hace.

Un chico de cabello verde llega corriendo tan velozmente como un chita, salta, y toma entre sus brazos a Anais; la deposita en el suelo; sin darse un suspiro, vuelve a saltar; ahora toma a Marina…

**Lucy**: ¡AAAAAAHHH!

Lucy se suelta pero Shun la atrapa justo a tiempo.

Chico Bestia llega con Terra para obligarla a bajar los brazos.

Shun deja a Lucy al lado de sus amigas.

**Shun**: Váyanse pronto de aquí.

**Lucy**: Pero queremos ayudar.

**Anais**: Lucy, se sensata; en Tokio somos chicas comunes, no podemos hacer nada.

**Lucy**: Pero…

Shun percibe algo especial en esas tres chicas, pero no hay tiempo para preguntas.

**Shun**: No me gustaría que alguna de ustedes resulte herida.

Lucy no está dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

**Marina**: A mí también me gustaría ayudar, pero… ¡Aaah!

**L, A**: ¡Ah!

Ha ocurrido otra explosión.

Shun protege a las chicas con su cuerpo.

Los tanques han lanzado otro ataque que Daikaiju Ogima ha respondido sin titubear.

Ryoga otra vez consigue estar frente a Daikaiju Ogima; acaricia la felpa para tranquilizarlo. Vuelve a funcionar la táctica.

**- **¡Solicitamos refuerzos! ¡Es imposible acabar con Daikaiju Ogima!

**Goku**: ¡El ejército no tardará en traer la artillería pesada! ¡RYOGAAAAA… DATE PRISA!

Entonces, Terra, Chico Bestia, Hyoga y Goku ven pasar una extraña sombra rápidamente.

**Ranma**: ¡YO NO NECESITO NINGUNA ARTILLERIA PESADA PARA ACABAR CON ESTE OSO QUE SE ATREVIÓ A DERRAMAR MI HELADO!

A todos los toma por sorpresa que una chica pelirroja vaya directamente hacia a Daikaiju Ogima, y cuando se dan cuenta que va a atacarlo, es demasiado tarde…

**Ranma**: ¡KKKKIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA!

Usando todo su poder, Ranma se impulsa tan fuerte que cuartea el piso bajo sus pies, y sale volando con el puño en alto para conectar un golpe directo en la cara de Daikaiju Ogima…

**Ryoga**: ¡ESTA VEZ NO RANMA!

Ryoga se lanza contra Ranma a escasos metros de golpear a Daikaiju Ogima, con un brazo detiene el puño y con una patada avienta muy lejos a Ranma.

**Ranma**: ¡RYOGAAAAA….. ME LAS VAS A PAAAAGGaaaaaaar…!

Ryoga gira en el aire, al sentirse caer al vacío, para aferrarse a Daikaiju Ogima, pero no lo hace…

Todo se vuelve más lento…

Los cabellos de Ryoga se agitan con el viento, mientras los ojos de color rojo del osito de peluche lo sorprenden demasiado…

Está justo frente a esos ojos rojos que están por lanzar otro rayo mortal…

**Ryoga**: Akane…

Con una última palabra para despedirse de su amada, Ryoga cierra los ojos mientras siente que vuela rumbo al Más Allá…

Oye la explosión, pero no siente ningún dolor.

Abre pronto los ojos… y se da cuenta que Daikaiju Ogima ha disparado a otro blanco… Iba a atacarlo a él pero en el último momento ha disparado a algo más.

Todo vuelve a avanzar a la velocidad normal.

Ryoga cae rápidamente hacia su muerte…

**Chico Bestia**: ¡El ejército ha traído un Pulverizador Atómico!

**Terra**: ¡Si tan solo un rayo llega a pasar rozando a Daikaiju Ogima, lo convertirá en polvo!

Ryoga, recobrando sus deseos de vivir, estira su brazo para aferrarse al pelo de Daikaiju Ogima… está muy lejos; pero justo cuando sus esperanzas están por morir junto con él, alguien lo atrapa.

**Ryoga**: ¡SHUN!

En realidad, Shun no lo atrapa, le da un leve empujón, y gracias al empujoncito, Ryoga cae sobre la nariz de Daikaiju Ogima.

Shun no regresa al suelo, se queda flotando en el aire.

**Shun**: El cariño hace recordar a Ogima-sama el propósito para el cual fue creado; la violencia despierta la maldición que pesa sobre él… Yo me llevaré la violencia para que ayudes a Ogima-sama a romper con la maldición.

**Ryoga**: Shun…

Un aura color rosa y cálida rodea el cuerpo de Shun, pero de inmediato se torna violácea…

El cabello de Shun ondea no por la brisa sino por la aterradora aura color violeta que lo ha envuelto.

Los demás llegan a sentir un aterrador frio en sus espaldas, más aterrador de lo que sintieron al ver a Daikaiju Ogima.

**Hyoga**: Shun…

**Chico Bestia**: ¿Qué le está sucediendo?

**Hyoga**: Shun no se había atrevido a usar su poder al máximo nivel por miedo a descubrir que en él habita algo de esa maldad que lo ha poseído una vez.

**Goku**: ¿Qué maldad fue esa?

Hyoga no les responde porque Shun eleva todavía más su poder al tiempo que el Pulverizador Atómico lanza otro ataque y que Daikaiju Ogima lanza otro rayo pero ahora salido de sus fauces.

**Hyoga**: ¡SHUN!

Shun se gira para encarar el potente rayo del Pulverizador Atómico, pero él no lo detiene con sus propias manos, sino que lo detiene un enorme muro: extendiendo sus brazos a los lados, Shun transforma su oscura cosmoenergía en un muro muy alto y que se extiende abruptamente a su derecha y a su izquierda.

El rayo del Pulverizador Atómico y el rayo de Daikaiju Ogima se estrellan en el muro sin hacerse el más mínimo daño entre uno y otro.

A pesar de ambos impactos, el muro sigue extendiéndose tanto como la misma Muralla China, que conforme se va formando, atraviesa edificios, parques, y calles… el muro destruye todo mientras se forma y hasta que los extremos se encuentran, aislando totalmente a Daikaiju Ogima del ataque del ejército.

Ryoga aprovecha para tranquilizar a Daikaiju Ogima.

Lucy, Anais y Marina han quedado del lado de Daikaiju Ogima.

Lucy se levanta y corre a aferrarse a una afelpada pierna de Daikaiju Ogima.

**Marina**: ¡Lucy, regresa! ¡Daikaiju Ogima todavía es peligroso!

**Lucy**: Por supuesto que no. (habla con una dulce voz; comienza a acariciar a Daikaiju Ogima) Un osito tan lindo no puede ser peligroso.

Anais y Marina también se acercan a Daikaiju Ogima para reconfortarlo con bonitas palabras.

Daikaiju Ogima sonríe por todo el cariño que está recibiendo.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del muro…

Shun, con los brazos extendidos a los lados, se concentra con todas sus fuerzas para mantener bien firme el muro.

El Pulverizador Atómico lanza otro rayo más potente. No consigue destruir el muro.

**Hyoga**: ¡Resiste Shun!

Hyoga y los demás se han alejado de los tanques para estar más cerca del chico de la lúgubre cosmoenergía.

Otro rayo potente choca contra el muro.

Los chicos se cubren pero no es necesario, el muro ha recibido todo el impacto sin desboronarse como galleta de mantequilla.

**Chico Bestia**: Si ya resistió 3 tremendos rayos, entonces quiere decir que Shun es muy poderoso.

**Goku**: Muy poderoso… (dice con emoción). Ojala algún día pueda enfrentarme a él.

**Hyoga**: Lo lamento Goku-san, pero Shun jamás aceptaría su desafío, ni siquiera por honor.

**Goku**: ¿No?

Hyoga mueve la cabeza.

**Goku**: Es una lástima… ¡Ah!

Otro rayo aun más potente que el anterior cimbra la tierra, pero no el muro.

Y otro más.

Y otro…

Y otro…

Y otro…

.

**Shiryu**: Hasta que se cansó de esperar.

Seiya está dormitando en el sillón.

**Ikki**: Así es menos latoso.

Shiryu mira fijamente a Ikki.

**Shiryu**: ¿No percibes algo extraño, Ikki, algo que sucede en Tokio? Vivimos lejos de la capital, pero aún así, percibo algo extraño.

Ikki no le dice nada, parece distraído por algo.

.

Volar más allá de las estrellas,

y al brillar,

sentirás que ilumina tu camino.

Alumbra una luz tu destino.

La leyenda dirá si un soldado puede soñar.

Con orgullo y con valor,

a encender el cosmos,

y mañana alcanzarás

la victoria final.

Levántate ya.

Siempre busca con afán la verdad

que ilumina tu camino.

Los dioses guiarán tu destino.

Un soldado serás de batallas sin igual.

Pon tu fuerza y valor.

¡Eleva tu cosmos!

Y tu corazón dirá:

"No fallaré jamás".

Shun, con los ojos cerrados, se concentra en una plegaria que le de fuerza para soportar el incansable asedio.

Ataque tras ataque, el Pulverizador Atómico no logra hacer la más mínima fisura al muro levantado con una cosmoenergía siniestra.

**-** ¡Ajusten el Pulverizador a su máxima potencia!

Es la orden del comandante que tiene a su cargo destruir a Daikaiju Ogima.

Sus soldados pronto hacen los ajustes necesarios a la compleja maquinaria.

**Hyoga**: ¡SHUN! ¡ESTÁN POR LANZAR EL ÚLTIMO Y MÁS POTENTE ATAQUE!

Hyoga alerta a su amigo.

Shun parece que está por desfallecer.

**-** ¡FUEG…! ¡Ah!

Los tripulantes de la compleja máquina se llevan un susto: el Pulverizador Atómico se ha ido de lado, como si hubiera caído en una profunda zanja, pero el rayo de luz es disparado.

**Chico Bestia**: ¡NO!

**Goku**: ¡Ojala Shun resista!

**Terra**: ¡¿Por qué no se me ocurrió meter en una zanja el Pulverizador Atómico cinco minutos antes!?

Terra oculta la cara entre sus manos.

Chico Bestia la consuela.

**Goku**: Estamos bajo mucha presión; es difícil pensar en buenas ideas estando bajo mucha presión, créeme, he pasado por lo mismo incontables veces.

Terra le sonríe por su gentileza.

Miran hacia donde se dirige el último rayo.

**Hyoga**: ¡SHUN, AQUÍ VIENEEEE!

Shun abre los ojos. En ellos arde una férrea voluntad.

¡BROOOOOMMMM!

¡El rayo golpea con toda su potencia!

¡La tiembla es sacudida por un terremoto de 8.1 grados Richter!

¡Los pocos edificios que quedan en pie se desploman!

¡La tierra se sacude por eternos segundos; el rayo pierde potencia… pero el muro por fin colapsa!

¡El muro se desborona, pero al ser de cosmoenergía, los pedazos se van desvaneciendo sin llegar a lastimar a nadie!

Shun cae como un ave que ha sido herida de un ala.

**- **¡Hemos destruido la extraña barrera que protegía a Daikaiju Ogima! ¡Y los radares muestran que Daikaiju Ogima ha desaparecido!

Los soldados festejan el haber librado a su país de tan terrible amenaza.

**Hyoga**: ¡SHUN!

Corre a cachar a su amigo. Salta... y lo logra.

Aterriza y lo deposita en el suelo con cuidado, sin apartarse de su lado.

**Goku**: ¿Está bien?

Los demás se acercan pronto.

**Hyoga**: Sí.

Vuelven la cabeza.

Ya no hay muro, tampoco está Daikaiju Ogima, ni Ryoga ni las chicas.

Bajan la mirada, tristes porque han fallado... pero entonces, el ruido de pasos llama su atención.

Pueden ver que se trata de...

**Goku**: Ryoga.

Ryoga se acerca a ellos, seguido de Lucy, Marina y Anais.

Ryoga trae en sus brazos un lindo osito de peluche color amarillo marfil que tiene un simpático moño color chocolate atado al cuello. Lo pone al frente para que todos puedan verlo.

**Terra**: Daikaiju Ogima.

**Hyoga**: Ya no es más Daikaiju Ogima; ahora es Ogima, un osito como todos los demás, pero especial como ninguno.

**Ryoga**: Les agradezco a todos por ayudarme a obtener el regalo perfecto para Akane. (abraza al osito como para evitar que alguien se lo arrebate)

**Shun**: No… (despierta). Gracias a ti…. Fue gracias a ti que descubrimos… cómo volver a Ogima… Ogima-kun a la normalidad.

**Ryoga**: No quiero parecer descortés… pero debo irme. Akane me espera.

Ryoga da media vuelta y se va llevándose al osito con él.

**Goku**: A decir verdad… alguien también me está esperando. (se eleva por los aires) ¡Ojala vuelva a verlos en otra ocasión menos estresante! (se va volando).

**Lucy**: Nosotras recién llegamos y no hemos visto a nuestras familias. También nos retiramos.

**Anais**: Espero que en otra oportunidad podamos charlar con calma.

**Marina**: Hasta pronto.

Las chicas se despiden y se van caminando las tres juntas.

**Terra**: Yo puedo llevarlos hasta su casa.

**Chico Bestia**: Yo también. Puedo convertirme en una Quetzalcoatlus y llevarlos a todos.

**Hyoga**: Se los agradecemos.

**-** No se molesten. (de repente se oye una voz muy seria) Yo solo puedo llevarme a mi ototo y a mi amigo.

Un aura naranja surge de la nada, e Ikki surge de esa aura.

**Shun**: Niisan…

Terra y Chico Bestia se sorprenden por la repentina aparición.

**Terra**: ¡Ah!

**Chico Bestia**: ¡Un fantasma!

Ikki se arrodilla junto a Shun.

**Ikki**: Ese Seiya me las va a pagar. Mira cómo has quedado, y todo por conseguir un obsequio para Saori.

**Hyoga**: No fue precisamente por el regalo de Saori-san.

El cielo recupera poco a poco su bello tono azul y la luz del sol lentamente va alejando las sombras.

**Ikki**: Había oído que el amor puede volver locos a algunos, pero no creía que esa locura pudiera casi destruir una ciudad.

**Hyoga**: Yo tampoco lo sabía, pero hoy lo he comprobado.

Sólo una parte de Tokio no fue arrasada por la "locura".

Ikki levanta en brazos a su hermano.

**Terra**: Ya que están en buenas manos, Hyoga, Shun, nosotros pasamos a retirarnos.

**Chico Bestia**: Estaremos algunos días en Japón. Un día de estos podríamos salir a comer una pizza juntos.

**Shun**: Será un honor.

Chico Bestia se transforma en un caballo, Terra se sube en él, y se va galopando entre los escombros.

**Ikki**: Curiosos amigos han hecho hoy.

Hyoga coloca una mano en el hombro de Ikki.

**Hyoga**: Y eso que no viste a todos.

**Ikki**: Ya habrá tiempo para que me cuenten todo, después de que al pequeño pony alado lo encierre en su establo por una semana.

**Shun**: En realidad, niisan, de no ser por Seiya, no hubiéramos venido a la Cuidad y no hubiésemos hecho tantos amigos.

Ikki mira dudoso a su hermano menor.

**Ikki**: Como dije: en casa me contarán todo.

Un aura naranja envuelve a los tres, y desaparecen.

Escasos minutos despué, Centinela de Plata llega volando.

**Centinela de Plata**: Vaya, me he perdido de toda la diversión.

Se encoge de hombros y se regresa por donde vino.

- ¡Urra!

Los soldados siguen festejando.

- ¡Ganamos!

Pero uno está más preocupado por otra cosa.

- ¿Y ahora quien va a recoger todo el tiradero?

Sus camaradas le arrojan una escoba.

-¡Tú!

El soldado se angustia por todo lo el trabajo de limpieza que debe hacer.

.

_La pantalla de televisión de vuelve negra, y aparece un letrero escrito a mano, con una letra torcida por la apuración de la escritura, al tiempo que se oye la canción llamada Awww Dip, del grupo Cobra Starship._

"Ryoga le dio el regalo ese mismo día a Akane, pero cuando Akane le preguntó por qué fue tan generoso regalándole algo tan bonito, a Ryoga le ganaron los nervios y prefirió huir antes de confesarle sus sentimientos."

"Goku tuvo que escuchar el sermón más largo de su vida de parte Milk… o más bien, sigue escuchando el sermón más largo de su vida."

"Lucy, Anais y Marina regresaron a su vida de estudiantes una vez que Tokio fue reconstruido, sobre todo la Torre."

"Terra y Chico Bestia pasaron una fenomenales vacaciones en Tokio… una vez que fue reconstruido."

"Centinela de Plata llegó cansado al cuartel de la Fuerza del Justicia por haber ido en balde hasta Tokio."

"Seiya no regaló nada a Saori por la emergencia que hubo en Tokio, e Ikki lo castigó levantándolo muy temprano por todo un mes para que saliera a correr todas las mañanas. Buena falta le hacía el ejercicio."

"Y sintiendo que a alguien hemos olvidado… Colorín colorado, esta peli se ha acabado."

_En escenas extra se puede ver a Hanamichi esperando su jugo, pero al poco tiempo, aparece su mejor amigo Ryota (iba tristeando por la calle porque Ayako no le hace caso, y sin querer, llegó a la cancha de básquet en la que está Hanamichi); juegan un partido uno contra uno._

_Ranma va agazapado al ala de un avión._

**Ranma**: ¡Voy rumbo a China! ¡Por fin podre ir a las Pozas encantadas de Jusenkyo y podré romper la maldición!

_Un último letrero explica la situación._

"Lo que no sabe es que ese avión va para Australia."

EL FIN

_Después de haber regresado todo lo que tomó, y tras la edición de la película por cuenta de Donatelo, los hermanos y el padre de Miguel Ángel ya han visto la película que hizo él._

_Aplauden entusiasmados… o casi todos aplauden; Leonardo no puede porque tiene cargando sobre su caparazón la silla de Director en la que está sentado Miguel Ángel._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Espero que con la pequeña interrupción de la peli de Mikey no haya desajustado tu imaginación y hayas podido seguir imaginando que era una peli.

Ojala hayas visto los animes y los toons que en esté cap se revuelven, sino, no entenderás varias cosas, pero si tienes alguna duda, puede preguntarme.

Si eres fan de Goku, Seiya o Ranma, lamento que alguno de ellos no haya sido el héroe en esta ocasión. Me gusta Saint Seiya, Dragon Ball y Ranm ½, pero no me gusta que Seiya y Goku siempre se lleven todo el crédito cuando salvan al mundo; yo siento que Shun pudo tener más protagonismo porque fue la reencarnación del Dios del Inframundo: Hades; Ranma nunca me cayó bien, me agradaba más Ryoga.

Si te parece que no plasmo tan bien las personalidades de los protagonistas, en parte es que hace mucho tiempo que vi todas estas series, y en parte, quise que tuviera algo de parodia y sarcasmo.

Gracias por leer este capítulo tan largo. Quedó así porque, por más que lo intenté, no supe en dónde podía seccionarlo ni en cuántas partes para que fueran más capítulos, pero creo que quedó bien así.

Muchas gracias por leer otra de mis divagaciones.

n.n


End file.
